Different Story
by xXxNik-NikxXx
Summary: "When that strigoi went to attack me, the rest of the strigoi started to attack any guardian they could get their hands on." The Vampire Academy books never happened and Adrian and Dimitri are the same age as Rose,Lissa etc. Summary sucks. Story is better
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peoplez! I just wanted to try and make a story about Vampire Academy because I really really like the book! It's so awesome! Just going to say that if it isn't good, I am sorry! hahaha! Ahem... Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV**

_Ring, Ring._

Argh... dumb phone..

_Ring, Ring. _

Stop ringing.. let me sleep...

_Ring, Ring._

Argh! Shut up!

I finally opened my eyes, picked up my phone that was still ringing and threw it at the wall. I heard the phone fall onto the ground and the ringing had stopped. Thank you!

But now I couldn't go back to sleep. I closed my eyes again and heard a voice inside my head.

_Rose get up and come to my room. We're going shopping for the ball! _It was Lissa. St. Vladimir was holding a ball that was happening in like 3 days time, which is on Saturday night. And my best friend takes any opportunity to go shopping. She is the same best friend who I have a bond with ever since after the car accident. I died along with the rest of her family and she brought me back. We both found out that she specialized in an element called Spirit and I was Shadow-Kissed. There aren't a lot of people that specialize in spirit so it's very rare to find people who specialize in it. Through the bond I can feel her emotions and see through her eyes sometimes. It's pretty weird.

I got up from bed, stretched for a few seconds and went to the bathroom to get ready.

When I was done getting ready, I went over to my phone that was on the ground. Then I picked it up. Huh, it didn't break. That's good. I looked at the time on my phone.

It was.. 9am! 9am! What! I looked out the blinds of my window and sure enough that the sun was up and shining brightly.

I groaned again and made my way to Lissa's room, which was in the Moroi dorms. I knocked on her door and she instantly opened it.

"Hey Rose!" she said happily.

"Hey" I said.

"Let's go!" and with that she dragged my by the arm to Kirova's office.

When we got there, there were two guardians. They were Stan and Alberta. I groaned on the inside because I really hated Stan and he really hated me too.

"Be safe, Princess" Kirova said. We then left and made our way to the SUV.

On the way to the SUV, we ran into someone.

"Hey Little Dhampir"

Of course it just had to be him. Adrian Ivashkov.

Out of all the people we had to run into, it had to be him. He is a royal Moroi, like Lissa. He has brown messy but stylish hair, emerald green eyes, and high cheekbones. His height is around 6'2 to 6'4 tall. Like Lissa, he specializes in Spirit. Lissa can heal and he can see people's auras and can walk dreams. I found that he can walk dreams because he dream walks with me a lot. It kinda gets annoying. I also know that he is a player and he has a slight crush on me.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly.

He had a mocked hurt expression and said, "Can't I just say hi to my favorite Dhampir?"

I just decided to ignore him and continued to make my way to the SUV with Lissa next to me.

He then started to walk with us and asked, "Where are you going?"

Before I could tell him that it was none of his business, Lissa answered him.

"We're going to go shopping, would you like to come?"

I stopped walking and looked at her. She also stopped walking and looked at me.

_What? It's called being nice. _She said through the bond.

I looked away and looked at Adrian, hoping he would say that he was busy or something.

He looked at me, smirked and said, "Sure, I would love to come. But I just gotta go get my best friend." Then he turned around and began to walk to the Moroi dorms.

I looked back to Lissa and said, "Lissa, why did you have to invite him along!"

"Come on, he can't be that bad." she said.

I just groaned and we continued to walk to the SUV.

When we got to the SUV, I told Alberta that two more people were going to come with us. She just nodded her head.

We waited for around 5 minutes until I saw Adrian, a Dhampir guy that I didn't know and two more guardians walking towards us.

While they were walking towards us, I looked at the guy. He was hot. He has brown eyes, shoulder length hair a few shades lighter than my dark brown hair, and tanned skin. He was also tall. He looked like about 6'7".

When I was looking at him, we locked eyes for a few seconds until I broke the eye contact to look somewhere else.

They had finally stopped walking and now they were standing in front of Lissa and me, Stan and Alberta were already in the SUV.

Adrian spoke first, "Dimitri Belikov meet Vasilisa Dragomir and her best friend Rosemarie Hathaway, Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway meet my best friend, Dimitri Belikov."

I shot a glare at Adrian for using my full name because I really hated it when people called me Rosemarie.

I smiled, stuck my hand out and said, "Just call me Rose"

He smiled, shook my hand and said, "Call me Dimitri"

Then Lissa put her hand out and said, "Just call me Lissa."she then smiled.

He shook her hand as well and then they made their way to the other SUV because we weren't all going to fit in one.

Lissa and I got into the SUV, Stan started the SUV and we made our way to the mall.

We finally arrived at the mall and we began to go into dress shops. We needed dresses for the ball.

We went in and we were followed by Adrian and Dimitri. The guardians were somewhere watching us and looking out for any strigoi. I doubt there would be any strigoi because it was day time. But you can never be too sure.

I looked at the guys and asked, "And what are you guys doing here?"

"We're just going to give our opinion on the dresses that you and Lissa would be trying on" Adrian answered.

"Oh really? That would be great if you could tell us how we look" Lissa said.

I sighed and we went to look around. After a few minutes of looking, we didn't find any dresses that suited us so we went to a different store.

We got hungry so we went to the food court. I looked at my phone, it was 1pm. We had been shopping for 4 hours and we still haven't bought anything.

After we were done eating we continued to search for dresses.

We entered another store, Lissa had found a dress and went to try it on.

While we waited for her to come back out, Adrian asked, "So do you have dates for the ball?"

"Nope" I told him.

After I had said nope, Lissa walked out.

We all looked at her and she looked beautiful.

The dress she was wearing was really beautiful on her. **(Lissa's dress on profile)**

"Wow, you look very beautiful." I told her.

Dimitri and Adrian said, "Yeah"

She smiled at us and went to change.

When she was done changing, she bought the dress and continued to look for a dress for me.

While walking, Adrian said, "Well... since you guys don't have dates, why don't Dimitri and I be your dates?"

Before Lissa could say anything I dragged her away from the guys and said, "No Liss, no way am I going to the school ball with Adrian."

"Fine, fine" She then made her way back to the guys with me behind her.

"Okay you can be our dates." Lissa told them.

"Yes!" Adrian exclaimed.

"But Adrian you're going to be my date and Dimitri you're going to be Rose's date" Lissa said.

My eyes widened and before I could say anything, Dimitri said, "Okay.."

"So now that that's settled let's continue looking for Rose's dress and you guys need to find tuxedo's" Lissa then grabbed my arm and pulled me into a store.

I was sitting down on a chair when Lissa threw a dress at me.

"Try it" she said.

I got up and went to the change room. I got changed and looked at myself in the full length mirror. The dress looked so beautiful. **(Rose's dress on profile)**

I went out and looked at everyone's faces.

Adrian's and Dimitri's jaw had opened. And Lissa's face was so happy.

"Rose you look so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

The guys then closed their mouths and muttered agreements.

I smirked at them and went to change into my normal clothes.

We had bought the dress and now the guys went to look for tuxedos.

They had told us to wait at the food court because they didn't want us to see the tuxedos that they would buy.

So now, we were sitting on chairs doing nothing. I looked at my phone and the time was 4pm. I looked out the window and the sun was still up but it looked like it was about to set. We have to get back to the Academy soon where it would be safe.

15 minutes later the guys came back with two bags. I guess those were their tuxedo's.

"Come on you guys we have to get back to the Academy before it gets dark." I told them. They nodded their heads and we walked outside, towards where the SUV's were parked. By now the guardians were next to us.

We were so near the SUV, but then a strigoi's surrounded us. Everyone was surprised, but we recovered quickly. The guardians, Dimitri and I took our stakes out. I always took a stake with me. I looked around us, there was at least 15 strigoi surrounding us. I pushed Lissa behind me and Dimitri did the same with Adrian.

I was still looking around and thinking that we were so screwed. But then I stopped thinking when a strigoi made it's way to attack me.

When that strigoi went to attack me, the rest of the strigoi started to attack any guardian they could get their hands on.

* * *

**A/N: Heys! So did you like it? I hope you did! I tried really hard to make this chapter! hahaha!**

**Well... Anyway, please review! and Thanks for reading.**

**I'm kinda hoping for at least 5 reviews! So... please give them to me! ^_^**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okayy! Thank you to the people who gave me the 5 reviews! I appreciate it! And okay so to make things clear for the story..**

**Okay so Vampire-Academy 4ever asked some questions and so I'm going to answer them:**

**Dimitri and Adrian are 18. They're the same age as Rose, Lissa, Christian, etc. And this isn't before they ran away. Christian isn't taking Lissa to the ball because in this story Rose and Lissa don't know him yet. So Christian and Lissa aren't going out yet. And Rose and Lissa's friends didn't come because well... it was just supposed to be best friend time or something. **

**I hope that helped or something. ^_^**

**Okay so this chapter is going to be in Dimitri's POV when Adrian told him to come with him to the mall and when they were with Rose and Lissa. You get it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**

* * *

**

**Dimitri's POV**

It was around 9am and I was reading a book, when someone knocked on my door.

I put the book down and answered the door.

The person at the door was Adrian Ivashkov. He was my best friend. Yeah, yeah. Wondering why a Royal Moroi is my best friend. Well... even I don't know how that happened. It's quite shocking, I kind of just saved him from some guy who was beating him up, for some reason I don't know. After that we just became best friends.

"Hey Dimitri, get ready we're going shopping." He said.

I raised my eye brow and asked, "Why?"

"Just because." he replied.

I nodded my head and got ready.

When I was done, Adrian, I and two guardians called Matthew and Jason.

While walking there, I noticed there were two SUVs and that two guardians were already inside one of them. Then there was two girls standing in front of that SUV.

I looked at the blond haired girl first. She was a Moroi.

Then I looked at the dark brown haired girl. She was a Dhampir. I studied her. She looked really beautiful. Her hair was long, she had brown eyes and her skin was lightly tanned. Her height looked around 5'7".

While I was looking at her, our eyes had locked for a few seconds when she looked away.

After a few seconds, we were now standing in front of them.

Adrian began to introduce us, ""Dimitri Belikov meet Vasilisa Dragomir and her best friend Rosemarie Hathaway, Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway meet my best friend, Dimitri Belikov."

I knew Vasilisa Dragomir. Well.. I haven't met her before, but I know that she's that last Dragomir. People used to talk about her. Then they started to talk about something else.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw the brown haired girl glared at Adrian then looked back to me with a smile on her face, stuck out her hand and said, "Just call me Rose"

I smiled back at her, shook her hand and said, "Call me Dimitri."

Lissa then stuck out her hand and said, "Just call me Lissa" then she smiled.

I shook her hand and then Adrian, I, Matthew and Jason went to the other SUV.

Adrian and I sat in the back while Matthew was in the passenger seat and Jason was driving.

On the way there it was silent, no one said anything, but that didn't bother me.

After a few minutes we arrived at the mall.

We all got out and Adrian and I made our way to Lissa and Rose.

I was just going to follow Adrian around since I wasn't planning to buy anything.

Adrian and I were now following Lissa and Rose into a dress shop. I'm guessing they're looking for dresses for the ball. Then all of a sudden she looked at us and asked, "And what are you guys doing here?"

Adrian answered her, "We're just going to give our opinion on the dresses that you and Lissa would be trying on"

Then Lissa said, "Oh really? That would be great if you could tell us how we look"

I then heard Rose sigh. I guess she really didn't want us to be here.

We were walking from store to store and the girls still haven't found anything. We all then began to get hungry so we went to the food court. I wasn't really hungry but still had a small snack. Then I looked outside, it seemed like it was 1pm right now.

After we had eaten, the girls continued their search for their dresses.

We entered a store and Lissa had found a dress and went to try it on.

We were waiting, then Adrian asked Rose, "So do you have dates for the ball?"

She said, "nope"

After she had said that Lissa came out wearing a nice dress.

"Wow, you look very beautiful" Rose told her.

At the same time Adrian and I said, "Yeah"

I then looked at Rose. I remembered the question Adrian had asked and she said nope. How could a girl like her not have a date for the ball? I noticed that I was staring at her and looked away. Luckily, she didn't notice me.

Lissa already had changed and bought the dress and now we were walking towards another dress store.

Out of nowhere Adrian says, "Well... since you guys don't have dates, why don't Dimitri and I be your dates?"

I was shocked at what he was saying. I was just looking straight ahead while Rose dragged Lissa away from us and started talking.

When they came back Lissa said to Adrian, "Okay you can be our dates."

Adrian exclaimed with a loud, "Yes!" his face full of excitement.

"But Adrian you're going to be my date and Dimitri you're going to be Rose's date" Lissa said.

I looked at Adrian and his face didn't seem that excited anymore. I guess he liked Rose.

I looked back to the two girls and saw that Rose's eyes had widened and it looked like she was about to protest. But before she could I said, "Okay.."

"So now that that's settled let's continue looking for Rose's dress and you guys need to find tuxedo's" Lissa had then grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her into another store and we just followed then in.

What did I just agree to..

We were now waiting for Rose to come out of the changing room. Lissa had found a dress for her and told her to try it on.

After a few minutes, Rose came out and I could feel my jaw drop.

She looked gorgeous in the dress!

I was just staring at her until Lissa exclaimed, "Rose you look so beautiful!"

I closed my mouth and muttered a "yeah"

I saw her smirk towards our direction before she went to change.

After she had changed and bought the dress, Adrian and I told them to wait for us at the food court while we go find ourselves some nice tuxedos.

It didn't really take us that long to find tuxedos.

Adrian's tuxedo was color black. **(Adrian's tuxedo on profile)**

And mine was color white. **(Dimitri's tuxedo on profile)**

It took us 15 minutes to find the tuxedos and then we made our way back to the girls.

When we reached the food court, I looked outside. It was getting dark, we should leave.

Then Rose said, "Come on you guys we have to get back to the Academy before it gets dark" we nodded our heads and then we all made our way to where the SUVs were.

We were getting closer to the SUVs, when we got surrounded by strigoi. We were all shocked but then recovered and then Rose, I and the guardians took out our stakes. The first thing I did was push Adrian behind me.

I looked around, there were 15 strigoi. We were outnumbered.

No one was making a move. Until one strigoi went to attack Rose. That was when the other strigoi began to attack us.

* * *

**A/N: Heys! I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter is about the fight I guess..**

**Please review! I need reviews to keep on going!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It is the 18th of November 2010 and I thought that I should update cause.. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Oh yeah! Party Time! HAHAHA! Ahem Ahem.. my baddd.. just so happy ! HAHAHA!**

**Okay so thank you to the peoplez who reviewed! I appreciate it! A LOT! Teehee**

**So any who on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV**

Right now, everybody, well.. except for Lissa and Adrian were fighting strigoi. I had already killed the one who attacked me first and now I was fighting another one. That was my first strigoi kill. I didn't continue thinking about the strigoi I had just killed because another one was heading towards me.

The strigoi was a tall male. He tried to kick me on the side but I blocked it and slashed my stake across his cheek. He screamed in pain and then I staked him in the chest where the heart was supposed to be. He let out an even more painful scream and then fell to the ground, dead.

I turned to Lissa and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head and then I turned my head to look at everybody.

Everyone was alright. There were a lot of dead strigoi around us. I saw that there was only 7 strigoi left.

We could probably take them down.

Stan and Alberta were already fighting 3 of the strigoi and the other two guardians were fighting the other 3. Then Dimitri and Adrian were about 2 meters away from where Lissa and I were standing.

I turned my head to look at Lissa.

Then I turned back around. Wait... I could have sworn I saw 7 strigoi before.

I looked around frantically to find where the other strigoi was.

Then I saw the strigoi. This strigoi was a guy and he was sneaking behind Adrian, about to jump onto him. Dimitri was still looking ahead so he couldn't see the strigoi behind them.

I turned to Lissa and said, "Stay here.." then I ran off towards the direction of Adrian and Dimitri.

Just as the strigoi was about to attack Adrian, I tackled the strigoi.

The strigoi growled because I was on top of him and then Adrian and Dimitri had turned their heads to where the strigoi and I were.

I looked at them for a few seconds, but I don't think that was such a good idea.

Because when I looked at them, the strigoi punched me on the side of my head making my head spin and making me drop my stake. The strigoi pushed me off him and went to attack Adrian again.

But this time Dimitri was ready. He was already in front of the strigoi and punched him in the face.

We heard a crunch sound. I guess Dimitri broke the strigoi's nose.

The strigoi cried in pain, then attacked Dimitri. They began to punch and kick each other. The strigoi got a few hits and so did Dimitri.

Adrian and I were watching. I stood in front of Adrian protectively just in case the strigoi suddenly made a move to come near him.

Then all of a sudden the strigoi was on top of Dimitri, pinning him down.

Adrian and I stood there in shock as the strigoi tried to bite Dimitri.

Then Adrian yelled to me, "Help him!"

I got past the shock and ran towards Dimitri and the strigoi. I did what I did before and tackled the strigoi off Dimitri.

I could tell the strigoi was seriously getting pissed at me for always tackling him. The strigoi then tried to punch me on the side of the head again but I blocked it. The next move he did was hit me on the ribs, hard. I think I broke a couple of ribs but I didn't think about the pain. Because all I thought about was that I was so going to kill this stupid strigoi! The strigoi pushed me off him and got up. I got up as well, and when I got up there was a lot of pain, but I tried to ignore it.

When I was standing, Adrian was now with Dimitri and trying to help him stand.

The strigoi didn't try to attack Adrian again, this time he focused on me.

He tried to kick me but I blocked it. He kept punching and kicking, while I tried to block. He got a few hits and they hurt. There were going to be a lot of bruises.

I then began to throw some punches and kicks. He blocked most of them but I still got him sometimes.

I did a roundhouse kick, which hurt me like hell because of my broken ribs, the kick got him in the stomach. He stumbled and I pinned him down to the ground.

I looked around for my stake or any stake so I could kill him.

I couldn't find one and I was getting weaker by the second.

I continued to look for a stake, then I saw Dimitri and Adrian.

I yelled at Dimitri and said, "Give me your stake!"

He threw it to me and I caught it.

I then staked the strigoi and then got off him and laid down on the ground.

My breathing was hard. I was so tired and in so much pain. My ribs really hurt and my arms and legs felt dead.

I looked over to where Lissa was standing to see if she was still there and okay.

She looked fine and she was looking at the guardians.

My eyes then looked at Adrian and Dimitri. Dimitri was standing by the help of Adrian. Maybe he got a sprain during the fight with the strigoi.

They were both looking at me with worry in their eyes.

I smiled them a smile that said that I was okay.

Then I looked away from them to look around me. The guardians had just finished killing the last strigoi. I saw that Alberta and Stan had run to Lissa to check on her. And the other two guardians went to Adrian and Dimitri.

I could hear Adrian yell, "Go help her!" I think he was gesturing to me.

I then heard footsteps rushing to where I was.

I could see two guardians above me. They then began to examine my injuries.

I could hear people running in this direction. I was guessing it was Lissa, Alberta and Stan.

I was right. Because I then saw them standing above me. I could feel Lissa's emotions. She was worried and concerned.

I smiled in her direction and said, "Don't w-worry it's just a few cuts and bruises."

She didn't buy it though. She told the guardians politely to move out of the way, then she kneeled next to me. I knew what she was going to do. She was going to heal me.

"No, don't waste your energy on me." I told her.

She didn't listen to me and began to heal me. I felt the hot and cold feeling as the magic flowed from her into me.

When she was done, I felt much much better. She got up and she didn't look that tired. I then got up.

Lissa and I made our way to Dimitri and Adrian. Lissa asked through the bond, _Can I heal Dimitri?_

I guess she could... if she wanted to. So I just nodded my head.

She stood in front of Dimitri and he looked confused.

She then touched him on the shoulder and sent spirit into him. She then let go and stood next to me.

Dimitri looked shocked and then walked around to test if his leg was still injured. Cause he couldn't stand before.

He stop walking and stood next to Adrian again and said to Lissa, "Thank you."

She just smiled at him and said, "No problem."

Adrian then asked Lissa, "Hey can you teach me how to heal? and I could teach you how to see auras and dream-walk."

Lissa nodded her head and said, "Okay"

We then made our way to the SUVs. We got into the same ones we went into before and made our way back to school.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. It might not have been that good.. well sorry for that.**

**Any who! Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review! That would be an awesome present! hahaha!**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was just so distracted with reading lots of fanfiction, friends and school.**

**I also just realized that the Vampire Academy book is sorta like how my best friend and I are. It's kind of funny and cool. She's Lissa and I'm kinda like Rose. Minus the swearing, I do get aggressive at times. Hahaha.. And I'm very protective over my best friend. She's like a sister I wish I had. ^_^ **

**Also there's like the problems we face it's almost exactly like the book. It's seriously funny. There's also someone like Christian, but sadly there isn't someone like Dimitri. HAHAHAHA!  
**

**Okay enough of this and time for the chapter.**

**This chapter is going to be in Dimitri's POV when he was fighting or whatever. I just thought that there should be a chapter in his POV.**

**So if you don't like it or whatever, I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**

* * *

**

**Dimitri's POV**

I had just finished killing my third strigoi and I was just standing looking around the area.

I looked towards where Lissa and Rose were first. Thankfully, they looked okay.

I then looked at where the guardians were fighting. There were 7 strigoi left. We should be able to handle this.

Adrian and I were so focused on the guardians fighting that we didn't notice that there was a strigoi behind us, until we heard a growl.

We quickly turned around and stared in shock.

Rose was pinning a strigoi down. Damn how could I have not noticed that strigoi!

We were still in shock when she looked at us.

I don't think that was such a good idea on her part because she got hit on the side of her head.

I was still in shock, I couldn't move. But when the strigoi pushed Rose off and headed towards Adrian, I snapped out of my shocked state, went in front of the strigoi and punched him hard on the face. We all heard a crunch sound. I guess I broke his nose.

He cried in pain, then he lunged at me. We began punching and kicking each other. I managed to get a few hits but he did also.

We kept punching and kicking, until he kicked my ankle hard and I fell. I think he sprained my ankle. Then he was suddenly on top of me pinning me to the ground.

I was trying to get him off me, but I couldn't. He then began to try and bite me. I still kept thrashing about so he couldn't bite into my neck.

I heard someone yell, "Help him!"

But I couldn't focus on who it was, all I was focusing on was how to get this strigoi off of me.

Then suddenly someone had tackled the strigoi off of me.

I looked to see who it was. It was none other than Rose.

I watched as the strigoi tried to punch her on the side of the head again, but she blocked it. I then saw the strigoi punch her on the ribs.

When she had gotten punched, I tried getting up. I needed to help her! She practically saved my life!

I was struggling to get up, then Adrian came over to help me.

Adrian was helping me stand by keeping an arm around my waist to keep me up straight and I had my arm over his shoulder.

We just continued to watch the fight. I needed to help her.

"Adrian, I'm just going to help her out." I told him. I tried to remove his arm that was helping me up but he didn't remove it.

"Adrian, let go." I said in a firm voice.

"Dimitri, you're injured. You won't be helping her, you'll just get in the way. Besides, she's got this. She's tough." he replied.

He was right.. I would just get in the way.

So we just stood where we were watching the fight.

Then we saw her do a roundhouse kick and got the strigoi in the stomach. She then pinned him down to the ground.

While she was pinning him down, she looked around for something. What was she looking for?

Her eyes then landed on us. She then yelled, "Give me your stake!"

Ah.. so that what she was looking for.

I threw her my stake and she caught it. She then staked the strigoi, then got off of him and laid down on the ground.

For some reason, I felt like I needed to be there. Next to her. Holding her.

But I couldn't. I couldn't move away from where I was because Adrian was keeping me in place.

Adrian and I were just looking at her. We were so worried about her. She looked in pain.

She looked at us and gave us a smile to assure us that she was okay. Sure, like I was going to buy that. She was definitely in pain.

She looked away and I turned to Adrian and said, "Adrian let me go."

"No, let the guardians handle her, you're still injured." he told me.

I just sighed.

Then Matthew and Jason came to us.

When they were standing right in front of us, Adrian yelled, "Go help her!"

They nodded and went over to where Rose was.

They then began to check her injuries, then Lissa and her guardians made their way to Rose.

Lissa was looking at Rose, then Rose told her something that we couldn't hear.

Then Lissa knelt down next to Rose and did something.

Adrian and I were still looking at them.

Lissa got up first, followed by Rose. What..? She got up?

They then made their way over to where Adrian and I were standing.

They were in front of us now and they didn't say anything. Then a few seconds later, Rose nodded her head.

Then Lissa stood in front of me. What's going on?

She then touched my shoulder and I felt a hot and cold feeling go through me.

She then let go of my shoulder and Adrian let go of me. I put pressure on my leg and it felt better.

What just happened?

I was still in shock when I tested out if my leg was okay.

She healed me. That was why I felt a hot and cold feeling. She was a spirit user like Adrian.

I stopped walking and said to Lissa, "Thank you."

"No problem" she replied.

Then Adrian said to her, "Hey can you teach me how to heal? and I could teach you how to see auras and dream-walk."

She nodded her head and said to him, "Okay"

Then we started to head over to the SUVs.

I was looking at Rose while she was making her way to the SUV they used, to make sure there wasn't any danger around her. I watched her, until she was safely inside the SUV.

Why am I becoming protective of her? Why did I agree to escort her to the ball? What is happening to me?

We then got into our SUV and made our way back to the Academy.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. And sorry if it didn't make any sense. So tell me... was this chapter good? bad? terrible? awesome?**

**hahahaha... please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heys! It's an update! Yay! Well.. I'm just going to warn everyone that if this chapter gets confusing, I'm sorry. I'm kinda getting confused with my story! Hahaha.. I know it's weird. Any who thank you to the people who reviewed, I appreciate it.**

**Well... I guess, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV**

We got back to the academy and Lissa and I parted ways and back to our dorms.

I got into my room and had a nice shower. Once I was done I got into some comfortable clothes and laid down on my bed.

I thought about all the events that happened today. I had just killed three strigoi's.. That means I was going to get some marks.

And so was Dimitri.

I just remembered that he agreed to escort me to the ball, while Adrian was going to escort Lissa.

When I thought about Dimitri and I going together, I felt like something was doing flips of joy in my stomach.

What just happened?

I just decided to stop thinking about what happened today and fell asleep.

_~In the dream~_

I was running, running as fast as I can. But I don't know what from.

I stopped running and turned around. There was nothing there.

I turned around again and saw three strigoi's standing there and one of them was holding a limp body.

I moved closer to them and gasped at what I saw.

It was Dimitri. All bloodied and bruised.

"Dimitri!" I yelled.

The strigoi just smirked at me. Then I payed more attention to the strigoi.

They were the three strigoi that I had killed.

I stood in shock. I couldn't move or do anything.

They dropped Dimitri and they began to approach me.

When they began to approach, I made a move to get my stake which was always on the right side of my jacket.

When I reached into my jacket, it wasn't in there. Where was it?

I began to panic, they kept coming closer and closer and I had no weapon.

So when the three of them attacked me at the same time, all I could do was throw some punches and kicks here and there.

I then got weaker and weaker. I couldn't punch and kick anymore. All I could do now was block. The three of them threw pretty strong punches and kicks and most of them got me. Then they pinned me down. I kept fidgeting about but it didn't work. They were too strong.

They still had their smirks on their faces and then one of them sunk their teeth into my neck.

_~End dream~_

I screamed and shot out of bed. I was sweating.

Man, that was some nightmare. I looked at the clock and it was 3am. **(A/N: Urm... I'm get confused with moroi time and etc. so I'm just going to stick with normal time and that the moroi aren't affected by the sunlight, but the strigoi still are. I hope you guys get it. ^_^)**

I don't think I would be able to fall asleep anytime soon. I got up and went into the bathroom to have a nice shower.

I got into some shorts and a tank top and made my way to the gym. There's nothing else to do since everyone was sleeping, so why not train.

I got to the gym and got a dummy out.

I began to practice my punches and kicks.

After what felt like about 30 minutes, I stopped to rest. I laid down on the ground and just closed my eyes.

Then when I open my eyes, someone was standing above me.

It was Dimitri.

**Dimitri's POV**

I was walking around the campus trying to clear my head.

I walked past the gym and I heard some punching and kicking.

I looked through the door and saw Rose, punching and kicking a dummy.

I just watched her until she laid down on the ground.

I made my way to her and now I was standing above her. I was waiting for her to open her eyes.

She opened them and she looked at me.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" I replied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Just walking around to clear my head. What are you doing here?"

"Umm.. I just couldn't get to sleep."

I just nodded my head and made my way to the dummy. Might as well do a little training.

I punched and kicked and I could feel Rose's eyes on me.

**Rose's POV**

I just watched him as he punched and kicked the dummy.

Hmm.. maybe we could spar.

"Hey Dimitri?"

He stopped punching and kicking and looked at me and looked at me and said, "Yes?"

"Could we spar?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and I got up.

We pulled out a mat and began to spar.

Man, he was good. I got a few punches and kicks but most of them he blocked.

He punched me on the shoulder and I lost my balance. That was a strong punch.

He then pinned me down.

I tried to flip us over, but he was strong.

After a few more attempts, I gave up and said, "You win"

He just smiled.

My heart began to beat faster. What is going on with me?

He got off of me and helped me up.

It was quiet, and then he spoke.

"I want to thank you for saving me.."

I looked at him, smiled and said, "No problem."

He shook his head and said, "You shouldn't have.. You could have died."

I shrugged, made my way to the door and said, "Yeah I could have, but I don't care as long as all my friends are safe."

I walked out of the gym and made my way back to my room.

I got back and the time was 5am. Wow.. I didn't know I was that long in the gym..

My classes would start at 8am so I could sleep.. for awhile..

I couldn't be bothered changing so I just laid down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up again because of that same dream I had before.

I looked at the time it was 7:50am. Crap!

I quickly got ready and ran towards my class which was in the gym. We were going to spar. I reached the gym and all the novices were there, I even saw Dimitri. The teacher was Alberta and she was talking before I ran into the gym. She stopped talking and looked at me.

I said, "Yes I know, I know, I'm late."

I sat down next to Eddie and asked, "What did I miss?"

He replied, "We're going to have a sparring competition" he then shrugged.

Competition? Oh yeah! I am so gonna kick everybody's asses!

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I'm sorry if it was confusing.. So people, I need some names for the novices! Mostly I guess, guy names and maybe 2 or 3 girl names. That would help because I can't think of any names. **

**So please tell me some names and review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey~! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I was going to update in like the school holidays... but since I just bought 'Last Sacrifice' I felt like I needed to update! Hahaha! I have to so read it. It looks so interesting! ^_^**

**Well... Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**crazzy book reader**

**DeadlyBlackRoses**

**JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER**

**georgie00**

**I'm gonna keep doing shout outs to the people who reviewed for every chapter! Teehee..**

**Any who, on with the chapter~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy...**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV**

I was sitting down on a bench, next to Eddie, waiting for my turn. Lots of people had already sparred and none of them had been Eddie or me. So now I was just waiting for my turn to come up. At this moment there were two guys fighting. I think their names were Dylan and Chad. **(A/N: Sorry couldn't think of any other names)**

The fight had gone for around 25 minutes until Chad was able to pin Dylan down and 'stake' him. Alberta went onto the mat and looked at a paper. I think it had everybody's names on it. She scanned the paper for a few seconds and called out a name.

"Eddie Castile" she called out.

Eddie stood up and made his way onto the mat. Now, he stood next to Alberta.

The person who was going to verse Eddie better be prepared. Eddie was a good fighter, but I could totally beat him.

We were all now waiting for the next name that Alberta was going to say.

She scanned through the paper again and then said a name.

"Dimitri Belikov"

What? Dimitri? He's here?

I looked around and saw a figure walking towards the mat. I just looked at him. How had I not notice that he was here?

Dimitri was now on the mat, next to Eddie. I looked at Eddie and he looked shocked. I just snickered in my seat.

Alberta got off the mat and stood on the side. Eddie and Dimitri stood facing each other and took about 3 steps backwards. Then Alberta yelled, "Begin"

Eddie was the first one to move. He threw a punch, but Dimitri just moved out of the way. This is what was just happening. Eddie throwing a bunch of punches and kicks and Dimitri just dodging every single one of them. I haven't seen anyone who could dodge like Dimitri. He was so fast.

Their fight went on for about 6 minutes, until all of a sudden Dimitri pinned Eddie down and 'staked' him. We were all shocked. Then everyone began clapping.

Dimitri helped Eddie up and Alberta came onto the mat and said, "winner of this round Dimitri Belikov" some people clapped louder and the rest was just clapping.

Dimitri and Eddie got off the mat and headed my way. Eddie sat next to me and Dimitri was standing in front of me.

"Hey Dimitri" I said.

"Hey, mind if I sit down next to you?" he replied.

"Umm.. no, sit down if you want." I told him.

Dimitri sits down next to me and my stomach does flips. What is seriously happening to me!

We sat in silence until Alberta called me up. I made my way to the mat and waited for my opponent. Alberta then called a guy named, Jace.

Jace walked up to the mat and we stood facing each other. Alberta got off the mat and said, "Begin"

We began to throw punches here and there and a few kicks, but not one of us could get a clear shot. We kept fighting like this for a few minutes. I was beginning to get tired and I could tell that he was too. I couldn't stop, I had to win. I threw a round house kick just like what I did when fighting the strigoi and I got him on the side. He fell and I pinned him down and 'staked' him. Alberta came onto the mat and said, "winner, Rose Hathaway"

I got off Jace and stuck my hand out to pull him up. He took my hand and I pulled him up. He then said, "nice match" and walked away. I made my way back to Eddie and Dimitri.

We sat just watching other sparring matches until there were only a few people left. Maybe around 4-6, including Dimitri and I.

After a while, the only people left were Dimitri and I. Alberta called us up to the mat and we looked at each other. He smiled at me and my stomach felt weird. Argh! I smiled back at him and we took our positions. Alberta went off the mat and yelled, "Begin"

Dimitri and I were just circling each other, not throwing any punches or kicks... yet.

I was waiting for him to attack first, but since it didn't look like he was going to, I made my way towards him and threw a punch. He dodged of course. I threw punches here and there but he kept dodging. I increased my attacks and he still dodged but only some. I got a few hits on his shoulders that made him step backwards but he never fell. I threw in a few kicks as well, but he blocked all of them. We did this for about 10-15 minutes, then I began to get tired. I looked at him and he didn't even look tired.

I threw a punch and this time instead of him just dodging it, he dodged and pinned me down. I struggled for a few seconds and then got an idea. I lifted my feet up to my chest and kicked him in the chest. He fell backwards and I got up. I looked at his face. His face was in shock. I just smirked and pinned him down. I was about to 'stake' him but then all of a sudden he flipped us over. Now he was pinning me. This time, I didn't get to do anything because he pinned my hands above my head and then 'staked' me.

Everyone clapped and cheered for us and Alberta came onto the mat and said, "winner, Dimitri Belikov" the cheers became louder.

Dimitri got off of me and offered his hand. I took it and I felt a spark. I liked his touch. It was comforting in a way. Okay, what was I thinking?

I shook my head, got up and said, "Congratulations Dimitri."

And he said, "Thanks."

"Anyway, I'm just going to go back to my dorm and take a rest or something. So I guess see you later?" I told him.

He nodded and said, "Yep, see you later."

As I headed to the door, I saw Eddie and said, "Catch you later."

And he replied, "Yep"

As I was walking to my dorm room, I was thinking about my body's reaction around Dimitri.

Okay, first something was going on with my stomach. Then I felt a spark when I held his hand and I liked it...?

I thought harder about it and then I realized something. I stopped dead in my tracks.

I couldn't be...

I couldn't be falling for him, right?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't any good.. no ideas.. So if you guys have any ideas feel free and tell me~!**

**Please review, I kind of want at least 5-10 reviews before I continue. So please review~!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG~~! I just finished reading 'Last Sacrifice'! It was so awesome! I can't believe that ... would kill Tatiana. And I wasn't expecting ... to be Lissa's relative. Whoa~! It's an awesome book! Ahh~~! So cool! Ahem..So yeah that's why I'm updating! Cause I finished the book, hahaha and I consider it a new record. I finished reading it in a day and a half! Hahaha my personal best! Teehee~!  
**

**Any who shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**DeadlyBlackRose**

**LaxaBelinkov**

**aj**

**Dimitrigirl27**

**georgie00**

**.Cullen**

**JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER**

**Thanks for the reviews~ **

**Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Vampire Academy...**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV**

Okay... Was I seriously falling for Dimitri? I couldn't be, right?

Argh!

I laid down on my bed and thought. I kept repeating in my head, _"Did I like him? Did I like him?_"

I sighed and fell asleep.

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I groaned and looked at the time.

6am! It's 6am! Why in the world is someone knocking on my door!

I decided to ignore the knocking, but then the knocking became louder. I groaned again and pull the blanket over my head.

The kept knocking and yelled, "Rose! Get up! It's Alberta and Dimitri!"

I got up straight away when she said Dimitri. Argh! I probably did like him...

I yelled at them, "Hold on!" and went into the bathroom to get ready.

I was ready in about 10 minutes and then I opened the door.

I saw Alberta and Dimitri just standing there looking at were all quiet and then I broke the silence.

"So what are you guys doing here so early in the morning?"

Alberta was the one who spoke.

"You are going to get your molnija marks today"

I looked at her in shock. Was she serious?

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm serious. Now, let's go. They're waiting for you two." she replied.

I closed my door and we walked over to the gym. When we got to the gym there was a guy there, sitting down and waiting.

We made our way to the guy and he told one of us to sit down.

Dimitri and I looked at each other and then he sat down.

Dimitri showed his neck to the guy and then the guy began to make the molnija marks.

After a few minutes, they were done and the guy put a bandage on Dimitri's neck and told him something.

Then it was my turn. I sat down and exposed my neck to him and he began to make the molnija marks. It was a little painful, but I didn't think about the pain.

When we were done, the guy put a bandage on my neck and told me, "You have to wait a few days before you take off the bandage." I just nodded my head and made my way back to Alberta and Dimitri.

I looked at Alberta. Her face showed that she was proud of us. I smiled at them and Alberta told us that we could go back to our dorm's to get ready for classes.

Dimitri and I nodded and made our way out of the gym. We were outside the gym and I asked Dimitri, "What class do you have first?"

He looked at me and said, "Stan's class."

I nodded and started to walk to my room. While I was walking, I yelled to him, "See you there!"

I continued walking and then I bumped into someone. I stumbled back a bit then I looked at the person. It was Lissa.

"Oh Liss, I am so sorry." I told her.

"Don't worry, oh hey I heard that the all the novices had a sparring competition" she replied.

"Uh.. yeah.."

"I'm gonna be guessing that you won, since no one would be able to defeat THE Rose Hathaway." she said.

"Umm... well, funny thing is I didn't win."

She looked at me shocked and said, "You didn't win? Wow, I should have been there to watch."

I looked at her and she said, "What? Not a lot of people could beat you. It's kind of shocking. So who beat you? Eddie?"

"Nope, it was Dimitri." I said.

She looked shocked and said, "Dimitri? As in Dimitri Belikov? Adrian's best friend?"

"Yes, him... oh and Liss.." Should I tell her? Should I tell her that I might be falling for him?

"Hmm? Yes, Rose?"

I guess I should, she is my best friend after all.

I looked down at my shoes and mumbled, "I think I'm falling for him."

I guess she heard me by her Moroi hearing and said, "What? Really?"

"Yes really. I think I might be falling for Dimitri."

She hugged me and said, "Do you think he likes you back?"

I replied her, "I don't know..."

She let go off me and said, "I'm sure he does. Your really beautiful! How can anyone not like you!"

I laughed at her and said, "Well, thanks for your compliment. But I have to go now, I wouldn't want to be late for class."

She laughed and said, "Right, like you're ever late for class." there was a lot of sarcasm there.

We just laughed and said that we were going to see each other at lunch.

I stood there for a while as Lissa made her way to her room. Then I began to head back to my room.

**Dimitri's POV**

I stood in front of the gym for a while and watched Rose head back to her room. I just stood there and heard people talking.

I walked to where the people were talking. And I saw that it was Rose and Lissa.

Thanks to my Dhampir hearing, I could hear everything they were saying. They were just talking about the sparring competition and how it was shocking that someone could beat Rose.

I was about to walk away, but then I heard Rose say, "I think I'm falling for him." she mumbled it but I could still here it.

I felt myself getting jealous. Why was I getting jealous? I have no idea.

Then I heard Lissa say, "What? Really?"

I was just standing still now, waiting for what Rose was going to say next.

Then Rose said, "Yes really. I think I might be falling for Dimitri."

My heart stopped. Did she just say Dimitri? She couldn't mean she was falling for me..?

I just continued to listen.

"Do you think he likes you back?" It was Lissa.

"I don't know..."

I stopped listening to them and thought. Did I like Rose?

I thought about the day at the mall, when she was lying down on the ground. I was so worried about her.

And then I just felt jealous because I thought she was falling for someone else.

I sighed.

I guess I was falling for Rose.

Then I made my way back to my room.

* * *

**A/N: Umm.. Sorry if the chapter wasn't good. I had no idea's. So if anyone has idea's, feel free to share them~**

**Anyway, I kind of want another 5-10 reviews. So please review. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello people! How's everyone doing? Well, I'm doing great cause I'm on holidays! Yes! No more school! ^_^**

**Sorry I didn't update. I was going to update yesterday, but then got distracted by Narnia. Hahaha~! I was just thinking that Vampire Academy made a movie, the guy they should get for Dimitri should be Ben Barnes. Lolz. **

**Any who shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**DeadlyBlackRose**

**JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER**

**dimka's froggie**

**BelikovsRoza1697**

**Vamps**

**Vaena**

**Thanks for reviewing, now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Oh yeah... By the way in the story, the day is friday. ****

* * *

****Rose's POV**

After that talk with Lissa, I went to my dorm to change clothes and then made my way to Stan's class.

I looked at my watch and saw that I was late...again.

I walked into the classroom and no one looked at me because they're used to me being late. Even Stan.

I took my seat and didn't pay attention to anything Stan said.

After a few more minutes, class was finally over and I straight away got up. I looked around before leaving and saw Dimitri. I looked at him and he looked at me. He just smiled and I smiled back and walked out of the classroom.

I began thinking if he liked me. _Did he like me?_

It was lunch time and I was making my way to the commons. **(A/N: I don't know if that's where they have lunch...)**

Then all of a sudden, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I heard the person say.

I looked at the person. He's a Moroi. He's tall, has black hair and winter blue eyes. I haven't seen him before. I guess he's new.

"Hi, I'm Rose Hathway" I told him.

He looked at me and said, "Christian, Christian Ozera"

Ozera, Ozera... where have I heard that name before.

I stopped thinking about it and said to him, "So you're new here?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I was just going to the commons to eat lunch. Wanna come?"

Christian just nodded his head and we walked to the commons.

We got to the and I looked around for Lissa. I saw her sitting, eating and talking to Eddie and Adrian.

Christian and I made our way to them and I sat down next to Lissa and Christian sat next to me.

"Hey guys, this is Christian" I told them. Then I told Christian, "And they are Adrian, Eddie and Lissa"

The guys said, "Hi" and Lissa was just looking at Christian. Christian was just looking back at her.

I cleared my throat and they looked away.

I looked at Adrian and asked, "So where's Dimitri?"

"He should be coming soon, why miss him?" Adrian said with a smirk on his face.

"No! Pssh! Why would I miss him?" I replyed.

His smirk got wider if it were possible and said, "Maybe because you like him..?"

I was shocked but then said, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, maybe because of your aura and because of what Lissa told us."

Argh! I totally forgot that Adrian could see auras. Stupid awesome spirit powers..

I looked at all of them. Eddie and Adrian had smirks on their faces. Christian looks confused. And Lissa... she's feeling nervous and a little scared.

I looked at Lissa and said, "You told them?"

She looked at me and said, "I'm sorry! I just had to tell someone!"

I sighed and said, "It's okay. As long as Dimitri doesn't find out."

Then suddenly someone said behind me, "As long as I don't find out what?"

I tensed and turned around. Christian also turned around.

I turned around to see Dimtri looking at me and holding a tray with food. I was about to say something, but then Christian said, "Hi, I'm Christian" then he stuck his hand out.

Dimitri looked at Christian and said, "Dimitri" then shook Christian's hand.

Then Adrian said, "Hey Christian! Why don't you sit next to me, so that Dimitri could sit next to Rosie!"

I looked away from Dimitri and glared at Adrian. He just smirked at me. Christian got up and sat next to Adrian and Dimitri sat next to me.

No one was talking, until I said to Christian, "Let's get some food." Christian nodded his head, we got up and made our way to the food.

We were standing in line, when Lissa said something through the bond.

_Ask what he thinks of me._

I sighed and asked Christian, "So what do you think of Lissa?"

He tenses and says, "Urm... I guess she's okay.."

"Okay? Is that all you can say?"

"Umm... okay fine, she's cute and beautiful." he replies.

I smirk and say, "I guess I'm not the only one who has a crush."

I look at him and see that he is blushing. I smile at him and say, "Don't worry, you got a chance. She's single." I patted him on the back and then got some food.

I filled my tray and then made my way back to the table with Christian following behind me.

Christian and I sat back down in our seats and began eating.

It was all quiet and I looked up from my food. Everyone was eating except for Adrian. He was looking at me and smirking. I glared at him and asked, "What?"

He replied, "Nothing, just your aura."

Dimitri looked at us and asked, "What about her aura?"

Adrian looked at Dimitri and said, "Her aura has gold in it." he still had his smirk on his face.

Gold? What's that colour supposed to mean?

I looked at Dimitri and he was just staring at Adrian.

Then Adrian said, "Oh dear, someone's aura is getting green"

Green?

Dimitri was now glaring at Adrian, stood up and walked away.

Adrian and I looked at Dimitri until he disappeared out the doors.

I looked at Adrian and said, "What was that about?"

He looked at me and said, "Nothing"

What just happened?

We all finished eating and headed to our classes. It turns out the next class I have is going to be with Christian. So we made our way to the classroom and sat next to each other since Christian didn't know anyone in the class, I let him sit next to me.

Christian was paying attention to the teacher, while I was just dozing off.

After a few more minutes, class was over and Christian and I stood up and made our way out of the classroom. Outside the classroom, I saw Dimitri walking past us and said, "Hey Dimitri" He looked at me then at Christian and kept walking.

What was that about?

* * *

**A/N: Urmm... sorry. I know it isn't good. I just felt like updating! So if you guys have any ideas please share them!**

**Please review! I kinda want another 5-10 reviews~!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey people! Another update! Yay! I hope you guys are happy! Hahahaha!**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed: **

**DeadlyBlackRose**

**georgie00**

**luvizu**

**vampire academy lover**

**D. Kelly**

**dimka's froggie**

**vaena**

**JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER**

**Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**By the way, this chapter is in Dimitri's POV of when Christian comes... You get it! Right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy...**

**

* * *

**

Dimitri's POV

After I stopped by my room, I made my way over to Stan's class.

I got to Stan class pretty early. There was no one else in the classroom yet. I took a seat in the back of the room and waited until the class would start.

After a few minutes, everybody was already in their seats except for one person. Rose.

Soon after everybody (except Rose) were seated Stan walked in and began to teach. About 10 minutes later, Rose came in and took her seat. No one in the room glanced her way. Hmm I guess she's always late.

I didn't pay attention to anything that Stan was saying because I was too busy thinking about Rose and what she said to Lissa.

I was brought out of my thoughts when everybody was getting up. I guess class was over.

I saw Rose looking around and her eyes landed on me. I gave her a smile and she returned it with one of her beautiful smiles.

She walked out of the classroom and soon after I walked out. I made my way over to the commons to get some lunch. I walked in the commons and saw Lissa, Adrian and Eddie sitting down togther and eating and talking. I made my way over to the line, grabbed a tray and waited patiently in the line.

After I got my food, I looked over to the table where Lissa, Eddie and Adrian were sitting at and I noticed that there were two new people who joined the table. It was a girl and guy and their backs were facing me. I noticed that the girl was Rose because of her hair, but I had no idea who the guy was.

I was walking up to them and heard that they were talking about something.

I stopped behind them just as Rose said, "It's okay. As long as Dimitri doesn't find out."

I just said, "As long as I don't find out what?"

I saw her tense and she and the guy turned to look at me. I was just looking at Rose.

She was about to say something, but the guy beat her to it and said, "Hi, I'm Christian" then he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I looked at Christian and said, "Dimitri" and shook his hand.

I was planning to sit next to Adrian but then Adrian said, "Hey Christian! Why don't you sit next to me, so that Dimitri could sit next to Rosie!"

I was just looking at Rose and Adrian. Rose glared at Adrian and Adrian just smirked. What's going on?

Christian just got up and sat next to Adrian, while I sat next to Rose. When I sat down, my heart was thumping wildly in my chest. Sigh. I do like Rose.

We were all silent and then Rose said, "Let's get some food." Christian nodded, they got up and made their way to the food.

I just looked at them walking together and sighed. I looked down at my food, then I looked back up to see Adrian looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked him.

"Oh just something about your aura." he replied.

I tensed. Crap! I forgot about him seeing auras! Damn it!

"What about my aura?" I asked.

"Well, your aura has gold in it"

Gold... What does gold mean again? He told me what all the colours mean... I just can't remember... Gold, Gold, Gold...

Few more seconds of thinking and I finally figured it out. I am not in love!

"Adrian, I'm afraid you are wrong. I don't love anyone."

"That's not what your aura says. So who do you love? Is it perhaps Rose?" his smirk got wider if it were possible. I don't love her... or do I? I guess I don't just have a crush on her. I'm in love...

I looked at Lissa and Eddie. They were both talking with each other so I guess they weren't paying attention to Adrian and I.

I turned back to Adrian and said, "Fine, yes. There now you know." I looked at Rose and Christian and saw that Christian was blushing. I felt myself getting jealous.

Adrian looked to where I was looking and said, "Easy, Dimitri. Your aura is getting green. Don't worry, they're just friends. So relax, no need to get all jealous."

I sighed and began eating.

While I was eating, I was thinking. Does Rose love me or is it just some crush...? Maybe she likes Christian now, maybe already loves Christian. What am I thinking they just met. Now, that I think about it... I just met her recently. How could I already be in love with her? It's possible for someone to fall in love with someone at first sight, right? Maybe she loves Christian...

Rose and Christian finally came back to the table and took their seats. I was still eating and lost in my thoughts.

Then I heard Rose say, "What?"

Then Adrian replied, "Nothing, just your aura."

I stopped eating and looked at them and asked Adrian, "What about her aura?"

He looked at me with a cmirk on his face and said, "Her aura has gold in it."

I froze. Gold. She's in love with Christian just as I thought. Once again, I felt myself getting jealous and heartbroken.

I was just staring at Adrian and he said, "Oh dear, someone's aura is getting green."

I glared at Adrian, stood up and walked out of there.

I decided to walk around for a while. So I just missed my next class and walked around.

After a few minutes or maybe an hour, I was walking by a classroom and heard someone say, "Hey Dimitri."

I looked at the person who said it and saw Rose. Then I noticed Christian. I didn't say anything and just kept walking. I didn't want to talk to them.

I just made my way over to the gym and got out a punching bag. I began to punch and punch non-stop. Then I heard the someone walking towards me. I stopped punching and looked at the person. The person was Rose.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm.. do you guys think that was a good chapter? I'm not sure if it was good. It seemed... pretty crappy. So what do you guys think that's going to happen? Will Rose yell at him or ask him why he's acting like that.. Or whatever? Hahaha..**

**Please review! Another 5 or more would be nice! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Update! Yay! **

**Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**D. Kelly**

**Dimitrigirl27**

**Rosexdimitriforeva**

**rozaveRnB**

**georgie00**

**Vaena**

**JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER**

**sweetsundown**

**Thanks for the reviews! Well, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy...**

**Just saying that the beginning part is in Rose's POV when Dimitri ignored her. Maybe the whole chapter will be in Rose's POV. That's a maybe.**

**

* * *

****Rose's POV**

What the heck was that about? I looked at Christian and he looked at me. He had a confused expression and I'm guessing I did too. We were both silent and then I said, "What was that about?"

Christian just said, "I have no idea."

Then for some reason, I got angry at Dimitri. He ignored us. He saw us and then walked away. What was his problem?

"Be right back" I told Christian and then I made my way to the direction that Dimitri went. The direction I went, led me to the gym. I walked towards the door and heard some noise. I listened carefully and heard the impact of punches hitting a punching bag. Then I realized the person punching the punching bag was Dimitri. He's the only one who headed this way, so it must be him. I stood in front of the door for a few seconds and then walked into the gym.

I began to make my way towards him and he stopped punching. He looked in my direction to see who was walking towards him. We just looked at each other. I stopped in front of him and asked, "What's wrong?"

He looked at the punching bag and said, "Nothing's wrong."

I looked at him, while he looked at the punching bag. He was lying. I don't know how I know. I just have a feeling that he is.

"You're lying." I told him.

He looked at me in shock, but then his face held no emotion. He said, "What makes you think I'm lying?"

I looked at him in shock and said, "What makes me think you're lying! You just ignored us out there! For no reason!" okay, I just couldn't handle not yelling at him. I was angry at him for ignoring us.

He just looked at me and said, "I just had some things to do."

I scoffed and said, "Things like what? Punching the daylights out of a punching bag?"

"No, important things..." he replied.

I could tell he was lying. Why in the world was he lying to me?

"Stop lying!" I yelled at him. He looked at me in shock again. I yelled, "Why are you lying? What's wrong!" Argh! What is wrong with him! I like him and all, but right now, he's pissing me off.

He sighed and said, "Your aura is gold..."

Again with this aura thing. Mine is gold... I have no idea what it means.

"Gold, is it a good or bad colour?" I asked him.

"It's a good colour, but to me it feels like a bad colour..." he replied.

"Well... what does gold mean?" I was really curious."

He sighed again and said, "It means that you're in love..." then he looks at the floor.

I stood still in shock. In love...? I couldn't be in love with Dimitri... but I always feel drawn to him. Like if he's gone for a few minutes, I need to go to him... Maybe I do love him after all. **(A/N: Forgive me if that didn't make sense. I just didn't know how to show that Rose was in love with Dimitri. Confusing, I know. I'm confused too.)**

Dimitri looks at me and says, "When did you realize that you loved Christian?"

I looked at him. What in the world is he talking about? Did I hear him right?

"What?" I asked.

"When did you realize that you loved Christian?" he asked again.

He thought I loved Christian? That is hilarious!

I stayed quiet, trying to hold my laughter in. But I couldn't. So I burst out laughing my ass of. He just looked at me in confusion.

By now, I was rolling on the floor laughing.

After a few more seconds of laughing, I got up and breathed in and out.

I was now looking at Dimitri and said, "What makes you think that I love Christian?"

He remained quiet for a few seconds and then said, "I just thought-"

I put my hand out to stop him from continuing and said, "I don't love him. Besides, he has his eyes on somebody else."

Dimitri stood in shock and then his cheeks turned slightly red. He was blushing. Aww... he looked so cute! Okay, Rose snap out of it.

**Dimitri's POV**

When she said that, I stood in shock and felt my cheeks turning red from embarressment. If she didn't love Christian, then who was it.

I decided to ask her.

"Sorry that I thought you loved Christian, but if you don't mind me asking, who do you love?" I was curious and scared about what she was going to say.

We were looking at each other, then she put her head down and said, "I love you..."

My eyes turned wide and now my heart was pounding so hard. She loves me. She loves me!

I must've been frozen for a few seconds because Rose was waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my frozen state and now I was looking at her.

Then she put her head down again and said, "It's okay if you don't love me back..."

After she said those words, I said, "I love you too."

She looked up at me, about to say something, but I cut her off by kissing her. At first she was frozen in shock, then she began to kiss back.

We pulled away because we needed air. We were now grinning at each other.

**Rose's POV**

That was the best kiss ever! I was now grinning and then said, "I have to go."

"Why?" he asks.

I smile and say, "Because I need to tell Lissa. She's going to be thrilled." We then both laugh.

I say, "See you later" then I walk towards Lissa's room. I reached the front of the door and opened it without knocking.

When the door opened fully, I couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Rose and Dimitri finally confessed to each other. About time, if I do say so myself. Hahahaa.. Did that make sense? Oh wells. Hmm... what do you think Rose saw? Nobody knows. Except for me. You guys will know in the next chapter!**

**Please be ever so kind and review! I love you all who review!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Update! Yay! I just thought I would update because it's Christmas! So Merry Christmas!**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed: **

**DeadlyBlackRose**

**Vaena**

**.Cullen**

**JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER**

**Dee**

**DannySamLover20**

**ilia**

**Thanks for the review peoples! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy...**

**

* * *

****Rose's POV**

I couldn't believe what I saw or more like who I saw.

Christian and Aaron glaring at each other and Lissa just looking at them. Aaron was an ex of Lissa and we haven't seen him since she dumped him which was like 5 months ago. So it was a shock when I saw him standing there. I walk into the room and Lissa runs straight into my arms. She begins crying. I look at her and ask, "What happened?"

She looks at me and says, "Aaron just came in here and started yelling at me. He threw some stuff around the room, it scared me."

I looked away from Lissa and glare at Aaron. He looks at me and glares back. While glaring at each other, I say," Get out of here."

He replies, "No, not until Lissa takes me back."

I let Lissa go and walk over to Aaron. I look around the room and see broken glass and books on the ground. I say to Aaron, "Do you think she will ever take you back after what you did in here? I don't think she would. She will never take you back!"

His eyes hold anger in them and the next thing he does is try to punch me in the face. I obviously blocked it and twisted his arm behind his back. I led him to the door and threw him out. Before I shut the door he yelled, "You will regret this! I will kill you all!" Crazy boy.

I walk back to Lissa and hug her. Christian is just looking at the door. I look at Christian and ask, "How did you get here?"

He looked at me and said, "I was walking past, then I heard a noise. Saw that her door was open, saw what was going on, I had to help."

"Thank you." I told him.

He shrugged and said, "No problem."

I turned my attention back on Lissa. She was crying harder than before. How had I not noticed through the bond? Oh right, it was because I was having an awesome time with Dimitri.

I was rubbing Lissa's back and saying, "Shh... don't worry Lissa. He won't get near you. I'll protect you."

"I'll protect you too"

Lissa and I both looked at Christian. He just looked at us back. Then Lissa said, "Thank you, but you don't have to..."

"What are you talking about Liss? We want to protect you! Isn't that right Christian?" I said.

"Yep." he said.

I turn to Lissa. She stopped crying and smiled. But her emotions said that she was worried and scared about what Aaron had said. So I said, "C'mon Lissa, don't worry. You're safe. You won't be able to have fun at the ball tomorrow if you're worried and scared. We'll keep you safe!" then I smiled.

When I mentioned the ball, Lissa got excited and any form of worry and of being scared were gone.

I looked at Christian and saw that he was looking at Lissa. Then I looked at Lissa, she was looking at Christian. Their eyes held love. Love at first sight.

I cleared my throat and they looked away from each other. I made my way to the door and said, "So Lissa I'll see you at whatever time you wanna come over so we could get ready and Christian we'll see you at whatever time you're gonna pick up Lissa." They had confused looks so I said, "Oh did I forget to mention, you guys are going to go together." I smirked and they were both looking at me. Lissa then said, "But I'm already going with Adrian." I looked at Christian's face. He looked sad when she said that. But I will make her go with Christian, for safety and for the love they both have.

I said, "Don't worry, I'll tell Adrian that you and Christian are going together. I'm sure he would understand. So see you guys tomorrow." I then walked out of there and made my way to Adrian's room.

I made it to Adrian's room in about 5-10 minutes and knocked on his door. He answered it and I said, "Hey, do you mind if Lissa and Christian went to the ball together?"

He shrugged and said, "Nah, I don't mind. They're in love."

I looked at him shocked and said, "Hey, how did you..." then I remembered, he could see auras, "their auras..."

He laughed and said, "It seems like you forget that I could see auras."

I laughed and said, "Yeah... I keep forgetting."

We stood there quiet for a few seconds, then since we didn't have anything to talk, we said goodbye to one another and I made my way back to my room.

When I reached my room, I changed my clothes and then I immediately lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

_~In the dream~_

I was walking around the school campus wearing the dress that I was going to wear to the ball.

What is going on?

I kept walking and walking and then I reached a door. I opened it and inside was the gym. The gym had decorations, music was playing and there were already people dancing.

I walked in and suddenly someone wrapped an arm around my waist. I looked at who it was and it was Dimitri. He was smiling at me and I smiled back.

We didn't say anything. All we did was begin dancing to the music.

We did that for a few minutes then all of a sudden, the windows shattered and there was strigoi everywhere. Everyone began screaming and running trying to get out of the gym. I was frozen in shock. Then I heard a loud scream. A scream that I knew. It was Lissa's scream.

I ran to the direction of the scream and when I found her, Aaron was there as well. He was already holding Lissa by the neck and he smirked at me.

Then, he killed Lissa.

_~End dream~_

I shot out of bed. I was sweating.

What kind of dream was that...?

I looked at the clock and it was only 2am. I sighed and got out of bed to change clothes. After I changed, I went back into bed.

I just looked at the ceiling and tried to get the dream out of my head.

About 30 minutes later, my eyes got heavy and I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it didn't end well or anything. I was kind of in a rush and tired from a party that went on until 2am or something. So what did you guys think of the chapter? Good or bad?**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Heys! How was everybody's Christmas and New Year? Well, I had so much fun. Hahaa~! I was supposed to update like before New Year but then some stuff came up and I was too busy. I was also playing to much COD. So I'm Sorry!**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**Dee-Lexy**

**DannySamLover20**

**Goddess Life**

**RoseisBadass**

**Aileen. Hathaway**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Well... on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy...**

**

* * *

**Rose's POV

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I was going to ignore it but then the person said, "Rose open up! We're supposed to get ready for the ball later!"

I groaned and got up. I looked at my clock and I was shocked that it read 1pm. Wow... didn't know I slept that long.

I stretched my arms and then answered the door. Lissa was standing there and she had her dress in her left hand and in her rigt hand she had a make-up bag. She came in and put her dress on my bed carefully so that it won't get ruined and then she put the make-up bag down on the floor.

We didn't say anything to each other for a few seconds, until she said, "Christian said that he talked with Dimitri about what time they're going to pick us up. Christian said they were coming here at around 6:40, since the ball starts at 7." she then began to take out all the make-up out of the bag that she was going to use.

When she mentioned Dimitri, I just realised I had forgotten to tell her about what's happened between us. Might as well tell her now.

"Hey Liss?"

She stopped taking out the make-up and looked at me and said, "Yeah?"

I exhaled, looked at her and said, "Dimitri and I kissed."

She looked shocked and then she squealed and hugged me tight. I just laughed at how she was acting.

Then she said, "I'm so happy for you!" we then pulled away from each other.

We talked for a few minutes or about 1 hour and a half, then I went to take a shower.

When I was done I blow dried my hair and stepped out of the bathroom. I looked at the clock and it was 3pm.

Lissa went to take a shower, while I did my make-up. I didn't put that much. Maybe just a little blush, eyeshadow, eyeliner and lipgloss.

Lissa came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and began to apply her make-up.

When we both got our make-up done, we moved on to the hair. I left mine down and made it wavy. Then Lissa got out a red rose and clipped it on my hair.

Lissa also let her hair down and it was more wavy than my hair. Then she put 2 pins on each side of her hair, so that her hair wouldn't get in her face.

Then when our hair was done, we both slipped into our dresses. We both looked in the mirror and smiled. We looked so beautiful.

When we were done getting ready, the time was already 6:30. The guys would be here in 10 minutes. So Lissa and I just talked on the bed until there was a knock on the door. Lissa got up and answered the door, while I went into the bathroom to check if my make-up and hair were perfect. I was in the bathroom, so they couldn't see me. I could Christian saying, "You look amazing Lissa."

I heard her reply, "Thanks. You look handsome."

I stayed in the bathroom for 2 more minutes before Lissa said, "Rose! Get out of the bathroom! We're going to be late!"

I laughed and then walked out of the bathroom.

When I was walking towards them, I looked at Dimitri's face. He looked back at me with wide eyes and his mouth open in shock. I smirked at his expression.

I stood next to Lissa and then I reached out to close Dimitri's mouth. When I did that, he got out of his shocked state and said, "You look beautiful Roza"

Roza? I bet I had a confused look on my face because they all laughed at me. I gave them all questioning looks and Lissa said, "Roza is your name in Russian."

"Ohh..." I said. "Pssh! Of course it is! I knew that!"

"Sure you did." Christian said.

I turned to him and gave him a glare. Then I looked at Dimitri and said, "You don't look that bad yourself, Comrade."

When that was all over, we made our way to the gym where the ball was being held.

We went in the gym and we looked around. There were tables and decorations everywhere. There was a table where the drinks and snacks were. And there were about 30 guardians or more standing and keeping guard.

We found a vacant table and sat down. We were then joined by Adrian and Eddie. They both looked nice in their tuxedos.

We talked for awhile, then Lissa and Christian went to dance and Adrian went to go hit on girls and I have no idea where Eddie went to. So it was just Dimitri and me sitting at the table. Then Dimitri asked, "Want to dance?" I looked at him and said, "Sure."

He stood up and stuck his hand out. I took it and we walked over to the dance floor.

It was a slow song playing, so I put my arms around his neck and he held me at the waist. We were swaying with the music.

We just looked at each other and I got lost in his eyes. It felt like it was just us in the gym. I couldn't hear the music anymore and I didn't pay any attention to anybody else. My attention was just on Dimitri. We were swaying for a few more minutes and then we came to a complete stop, still looking in each others eyes.

He then began to lean in and I did as well. Then our lips connected. We then pulled away. We were both smiling at each other.

Then all of a sudden, the windows shattered, everyone was screaming and trying to get out of the gym and the guardians went into a fighting stance. Then strigoi appeared. I looked around the room, looking for Lissa and Christian. I kept looking until I finally saw them. They were running towards the door. They reached the door and then looked around. Her emotions told me that she was really scared and worried about me. She was still looking around the room and then she saw me. I could feel that she was relieved that I was okay.

We were looking at each other and then I heard her in my head.

_C'mon Rose! We gotta get out of here! _

I made a gesture with my hand telling her to leave me and run. She shook her head and I sighed. Then I heard her in my head again.

_I'm not leaving you behind! I'm not moving until you're here!_

I sighed again and turned to Dimitri. He was looking around the gym. I sighed again, grabbed his hand and then we began to run towards Lissa and Christian.

While running, we had to punch and kick a few strigoi. Mostly it was Dimitri punching and kicking because I couldn't really kick because I was wearing a dress, so all I could do was throw punches.

We finally got to Lissa and Christian and we ran towards Lissa's dorm room. We had to turn left up the hall, so I told them to stay back while I went first.

I turned left and then walked a few steps forward. Then all of a sudden, I was tackled from the side causing me to fall onto my back. I was closing my eyes when I fell, so when I opened them I was shocked to see Aaron on top of me pinning me down. That wasn't the most shocking, the most shocking thing was that he was a strigoi. I tried to get out of his grip but he was stronger now.

I kept struggling but I couldn't get out, all he did was smirk.

Then I yelled, "Get off me!"

He just replied, "No, I'm going to kill all of you and I'm gonna start by killing you."

I froze. I couldn't do anything. I was freaking out. He was going to kill me and then he would go after Lissa and Christian.

Then I realized, this is like the dream I had.

My dream was becoming a reality, but it isn't Lissa who's going to die first.

It's me.

* * *

**A/N: Gasp! What's going to happen? So tell me, is this chapter good or bad? Hmm? Wow, this is the longest chapter so far!**

**So anyway, please review! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well, hey people! It's another chapter! I'm updating because it's my friend's birthday. So this chapter is for her! **

**Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER**

**light vessle star dancer**

**Vaena**

**xXx-CiCi-xXx**

**DannySamLover20**

**roseskyangel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy...**

_

* * *

_**Rose's POV**

I looked around for any weapon I could use, but I couldn't find anything. I struggled again for a few more seconds, but it didn't work. I couldn't get out of his grip. I was thinking about screaming but then thought about it. Lissa would come out and save me, then Aaron will kill her. I couldn't let that happen so I kept my mouth shut.

I glared at Aaron and all he did was keep his smirk on his face. So being THE Rose Hathaway, I spat on his face.

His grin disappeared and he slapped me across the face, hard.

I closed my eyes to keep the tears that were forming, from falling. I looked at him and again and he grinned and said, "Aww, did that hurt, Little Rosie?"

I glared at him again and spat on him again. He did the same thing before, when I spat him. He slapped me and he added a punch to my stomach. I coughed and then groaned in pain. That was one powerful blow...

I looked away from him and then I heard Lissa in my head.

_Rose...? Rose? What's taking so long? Are you okay? Rose?_

When I heard Lissa, I had gotten strength to try and get out of Aaron's grip.

So firstly I bit him on the arm and he yelped out in surprise. I then punched him in the face. He let go of me and yelped out in pain. I got up and ran to where the others were.

I got to them and they looked at me with shock. Then I said, "Run!"

We all took off running. Dimitri was in the front making sure we don't run into any strigoi. Lissa and Christian were behind him and I was last making sure no one snuck up on us.

Then for the second time that night, I got tackled. I yelped out in surprise as I hit the ground. I could hear the others footsteps go further and further until I couldn't hear them anymore. I sighed in relief. I looked at who tackled me and saw that it was Aaron again. How could I have not seen him. Argh! I have to pay better attention next time.

If there is a next time...

Aaron then said, "Hmm, maybe I should make you a strigoi. You'll be a fine addition."

I replied, "I would rather die than become a strigoi."

He smirked and said nothing. All he did was lower his head to my neck and I could feel his fangs. I froze. I really was going to die or become a strigoi.

He was about to bite into my neck, but before he could bite me he was on fire. He let me go and cried out in pain.

I was still scared but now I was shocked too. What the heck just happened?

I looked at Aaron. He was screaming and screaming in pain. Then he fell to the floor, dead.

I was still on the ground in shock and fear, when somebody picked me up and began walking. I looked at the person who just saved my life and saw that it was Christian.

"Ch-Christian...?" I manage to stutter out, I was still a freaked out about what happened.

He looks at me and smiles.

I ask, "H-how did you d-do that...?"

He just says, "I specialize in fire."

I nod and bury my head in his chest. Although, I wish it were Dimitri carrying me, I was just glad to see a familiar face who was not a strigoi.

Then after a minute or 2 of walking, Christian stopped.

I looked up from his chest and saw Lissa, Eddie, Adrian and Dimitri standing in front of us. They all had worried faces.

Christian put me down and the first one to run up to me was Lissa.

She hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe. But I didn't care. I hugged her back and she says, "I was so worried about you!"

I just smile and we let go of each other.

The next person to hug me is Adrian.

"Little Dhampir, don't scare us like that ever again." he says.

I laugh, hug him back and say, "Yeah yeah."

We pull away and then Eddie gives me a quick hug and says nothing.

After Eddie, Dimitri hugs me and says, "Are you okay Roza?"

When he asked, all the things that just happened flashed through my head. I was about to say no, then I said, "Yep." But truly, I was still freaked out.

He pulls away and looks at me. Then he kisses me. We kept kissing until someone cleared their throat.

Dimitri and I pulled away and I looked at the person who cleared their throat. It was Christian and he had a smirk on his face. Then he says, "Well, I'm waiting Hathaway."

I sigh and say, "Thank you for saving my ass back there, Pyro." I smirk at him.

He then replies, "No problem, Rosie"

Lissa then says, "Pyro?"

"Yes, Liss. Pyro." I say.

Adrian joins in by saying, "Doesn't Pyro have something to do with fire...?"

"Yes. Christian is a fire user" I say.

When I said it everyone's eyes became wide, except for Dimitri. I gave Dimitri a confused expression as to why he wasn't shocked and he smiles at me and says, "Figured it out when you said Pyro."

I laugh and then Adrian says, "Since everything is fine now, I'm going to just go and crash. See yah guys." He then walks towards his room.

I was still freaked out so I might as well try to sleep it off. So I say, "Yeah me too. It's been a long day. I'll see you's later." I give Dimitri a quick kiss, wave aat Lissa, Christian and Eddie, then I make my way towards my room.

When I get into my room, I lock the door, grab clothes and head to the bathroom to take a long shower. After I took a shower and got ready for bed, there was a knock on my door. I looked at the time and it was 11pm. Who would be knocking at my door at this time of night?

I walk to the door and just look at it. I'm still a little spooked out so it takes me time before I open the door. And when I do, Dimitri is standing there. I am shocked and ask, "What are you doing here?" he replies, "What's wrong, Roza?"

I'm still shocked and say, "what do you mean? I'm fine. Come in."

He walks into my room and sits on my bed. I close the door, lock it and sit next to him.

He then says, "Stop lying, there's something wrong. What is it?"

We sat there a few more seconds in silence, before I did something embarrassing.

I broke down and cried.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm... Do you guys think this chapter was good or was it too... hmmm... weird? Please review and tell me!**

**Oh and if any of you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, please tell me.**

**Hmm... and Happy Birthday! If your reading this my dear friend. Hahahaa~**

**Okay, so again please review and thanks for reading! This time I'm kinda aiming for maybe 10 reviews...? So yeahh... please review!**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Update! Yay! **

**So... I can't remember, but someone who reviewed I think said that they don't get what the plot is or something along those lines. Well, the truth is, I don't even know. I have ideas and all but I don't know the plot. Hahahaha! I know, I know. Probably thinking I'm stupid or lame or whatever you guys are thinking. Yeah, yeah... I know! **

**All I was doing for this story was making it up as I go along. I have no idea what's going to happen in the next chapter until I get an idea or someone gives me one, then I try to fit it in the story. Hahaha... It's probably a stupid thing to be doing, but neh.**

**Someone also asked me what happened to the other strigoi in the chapter. Well, let's just say some died and some ran away. Okay?**

**So anyway, shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**roseskyangel**

**xXx-CiCi-xXx**

**wishiwasrozawithdimitri**

**Lil-Miss-Disaster**

**PeaceLoveHappiness (the friend who I dedicated the last chapter to)**

**light vessle star dancer**

**Vaena**

**JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER**

**annabelle**

**PrincessAnastasiaBelikov**

**Wow! I actually got 10 reviews! Hahaha!**

**Okay so on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: This is never going to change! Hahaha! So, I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**

* * *

**

**Dimitri's POV**

Rose all of a sudden began crying and I just wrapped my arms around her and comforted her. Poor Roza...

I just held her tight while she kept crying. After a few minutes, she was just sobbing now into my shoulder.

I rub her back and say, "Shh... it's okay, it's okay Roza."

She shook her head and said, "D-Dimitri... I... I was s-so scared... I'm still scared..." her head was still on my shoulder.

I rub her back and say, "Don't worry Roza... I'll protect you."

She lifts her head from my shoulder and says, "You can't protect me... You have to protect the Moroi."

I pull her back into a hug and say, "I can protect you and the Moroi."

Then I can hear her say, "But what happens if you have to choose between me and a Moroi...?"

I remained silent because I didn't know the answer to her question. Who would I choose...?

So we just sat on her bed hugging each other. Then she became calm and now we were just quiet. A few more seconds later, Rose pulled away from the hug and said, "Be right back..." Then she got up and went into the bathroom.

I juststood up and sighed.

I looked at the clock and it was 12:02am.

I just stood near the door waiting for Rose to come out of the bathroom to tell her that I was going to go back to my room.

She came out and I said, "I guess I should be going now..."

She walked up to me, hugged me and said, "Please stay with me tonight..."

I looked at her and nodded. We then made our way over to her bed. She laid down first and then I laid down next to her.

I wrapped my arms around her and we just stayed quiet until we fell asleep.

**_~Morning~_**

I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I looked at Rose and saw that she was still sleeping, so I got up and answered the door.

When I opened the door, Lissa had her back to the door. So when she turned around, her eyes became wide with shock. Then she said, "Good morning Dimitri is Rose up?"

I shook my head and said, "No, would you like me to wake her up?"

"Yes, please. We need help getting things fixed, windows were broken and doors and other things. We would also need your help Dimitri." she replied.

I nodded my head and said, "Okay, I guess we'll just meet you at the gym."

She nodded and then walked away.

I closed the door and made my way over to Rose's sleeping form.

I shook her gently and said, "Wake up Rose."

I shook her a few more seconds before she finally woke up. She rubbed her eyes and said, "What's up?"

"We need to help fix some things. So get ready, I need to go back to my room to get changed," I told her.

She nodded and I let her room and headed straight for mine.

I reached my room and started to get ready. After a few minutes, I was done and I made my way back to Rose's room.

I knocked on her door and she answered. We then made our way to the gym.

**_~Meanwhile somewhere else away from the Academy~_**

**No one's POV**

"That was so stupid!" a voice yelled.

"I know, okay? Yeesh! Don't yell Kara!" another voice said.

The strigoi girl named Kara sighed and said, "Sorry, sorry. It's just what you did was pretty stupid. Why didn't you have back-up or something? You got roasted Aaron! If it weren't for me you would be dead!"

Aaron ran a hand through his hair and said, "I know, I know. And thank you for healing me. I was just not expecting a fire user to be there."

Kara was a spirit user when she was a Moroi and she still is a spirit user. Spirit users who turn into strigoi still have their power, they had found out when one strigoi named Mike had been injured in a fight. She healed him and everybody was in shock.

Kara had found Aaron when she was escaping. She picked him up and ran for their hide-out. It was a shock that he was still slighty breathing because his body was roast. She healed him straight away when they had reached their hide-out. So here he is now. Alive.

Aaron then said, "Don't worry, next time I'll have back-up at all times."

Kara blinked and said, "Next time...?"

Aaron smirked at her and said, "Yeah, next time. This time I'm not going to kill them, I'm going to make them into strigoi."

Kara smirked back and said, "They would make a good addition to our group."

They then began to talk about what they were going to do.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm... seems short... sorry! I ran out of ideas! Hmm... also, Aaron's still alive~! whoaa! Hahaha!**

**Okay, so how was this chapter? Good or bad? Please review! Maybe another 10 review peoples!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry I'm not updating fast! I'm getting occupied! I was finally doing some fun things this holidays! But now... back to the usual. Doing nothing. So here I am writing a chapter!**

**Anyway, shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**roseskyangel**

**Nefarious1972**

**DeadlyBlackRoses**

**liv. loves. vamps**

**xXx-CiCi-xXx**

**DannySamLover20**

**Creativity Incarnate**

**vampnicky**

**JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER**

**Claireisawsomeforever**

**Vaena **

**PeaceLoveHappiness**

**MockingJay**

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews people! Again another shout out to MockingJay for being the 100th reviewer (hahaha! Buddy ol pal! You're the 100th reviewer! Wow!)!**

**Okay, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**

* * *

****~A month after the strigoi attack~**

**Rose's POV**

It has been a month since the attack upon the school and now there are more Guardians than before. So it's harder to sneak out and see a certain Russian. All the windows were fixed and everything was back to normal. It was now currently night time and I was sitting on a bench, looking at the stars, waiting for the others to come. So those people were, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mason (met him after the strigoi attack, Eddie's best friend), Adrian, Mia (also met her after the strigoi attack), and of course my handsome Russian, Dimitri.

After a few minutes, everyone had arrived and then we sat on the grass and began to talk.

Lissa was sitting on Christian's lap, while I was sitting on Dimitri's.

Lissa and Christian got together about a week after the strigoi attack. They looked so cute together.

I also remembered where I heard the name Ozera from. I heard gossip about two Royals turning into strigoi willingly and they were Christian's parents. He told us the story and he looked pretty freaked out as if we weren't going to hang out with him anymore. Lissa and I shocked him by giving him a big hug.

I sighed remembering that moment. Poor Christian... That must've been hard for him.

We were all quiet and just looking at the stars now.

It's such a peaceful night.

It was peaceful, until the strigoi alarm went off.

I froze and looked at everyone else, they also froze.

It couldn't be... There were strigoi in the Academy... again.

Everyone was still frozen with either shock or fear, maybe both.

I was the first one to recover. I jumped up and yelled, "C'mon! We gotta get to a safer place."

They all nodded and got up. We then ran inside and stopped. We were in the hall. I looked around and it was empty. Then someone spoke through the intercom,

"Everyone! Get to the commons!"

It was Kirova.

We then began to full out sprint to the commons. Eddie and Mason were in the front, leading the way. Lissa, Christian, Mia and Adrian were behind them. Then it was Dimitri and me in the back.

Few more seconds of running and we reached the door of the commons. It was closed and there were two Guardians there. They opened the door for us to go in and then they closed it again.

We all sighed in relief and made our way to sit down. We found a place that was vacant and sat there.

We were silent. Then Eddie said, "How do you think they got in...?"

I was also thinking that. How did they get in? There's more Gaurdians than before. I also didn't hear any loud noises or anything. So how did they... then it hit me.

"Compulsion..." I said.

They looked at me and I just looked back at them and said, "They could have used compulsion on the Guardians guarding the gates or they used compulsion on the Guardians to take down the barrier."

They then looked away from me after I said that. I guess they got it.

I looked around the cafeteria and saw that most people were here but not all, sitting down and talking. I guess some people are still in their rooms scared to come out. There were some Guardians walking around probably making sure no strigoi wouldn't be able to enter in here.

I looked around some more and then I noticed someone wearing jeans and a hoodie, looking down and making their way to a Royal Moroi girl, I think her last name was Badica but I knew she was a Royal. I kept looking at the guy and from his form, I could tell it was a guy. I couldn't see his face because he had his hood on and he was still looking down. He continued to make his way over to the girl and I just kept watching him. Something was off with this kid, but what could it be...

I stood up suddenly and then Dimitri looked at me and said, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and said, "Nothing, be right back."

I then slowly began to follow the guy. I could feel that someone was looking at me so I turned around and my eyes met with Dimitri's. His eyes held confusion and I mouthed him 'don't worry' and then turned back around to focus on the other guy.

There was something definitely off with this guy.

He was getting closer to the girl now and I was still following him. It wasn't that hard following him. Everyone was sitting down, except for the Guardians, him and me.

He hasn't noticed me because his attention was still on the ground. So I haven't seen how he looked like.

I felt weird following him. He was probably just her boyfriend or something. But there was something inside me telling me that there was something wrong with this kid. So I just continued to follow him.

I then heard Lissa in my head.

_Rose, what in the world are you doing? Why are you following that guy?_

I guess she finally noticed what I was doing.

I pulled out my phone and texted her.

**_Don't worry Liss. I'm just curious about something._**

She replied in my head.

_Oh okay. Just hurry up okay? I want you here._

I replied through my phone.

**_Yep yep._**

I put my phone away and continued to follow him.

He reached the girl and just stood in front of her. I was behind him, just watching them. The girl was still talking to her friends. I guess she didn't notice the guy standing in front of her. Then suddenly the guy said in a low voice, "Can I talk to her alone for a moment?" his head was still down. I saw her friends nod, get up and leave. I was still behind him, nobody noticed me yet.

The girl focused on the guy and then he tilted his head up only a bit.

I saw the girl's eyes widen and she whispered in a very low voice, even I couldn't hear but I could read her lips.

"Strigoi..."

When she said it, I put my arm around his neck and dragged him away from the Badica girl. When I did that, the girl screamed and everyone looked at our direction.

I could hear whispers like 'what the...?' or 'what is she doing?' I guess they didn't know that this guy was a strigoi.

I still had my arm around his neck in a death grip and yelled, "He's a strigoi!"

The whispering stopped and I heard feet running towards our direction. The people who were sitting near us got up and moved away, scared.

The Guardians were around me and the strigoi now.

Then I said, "Stake him!"

After I said it, one of the Guardians moved towards the strigoi. But before the Guardian could make it to the strigoi, I felt something on my stomach. I froze when the strigoi said, "Come any closer and I will shoot her." This strigoi has a gun!

The Guardian stopped walking and stood there frozen. I think everyone was frozen because nobody was expecting a strigoi to have a gun.

Then the strigoi spoke to me in a loud voice, "Let go of me or I'll shoot you."

I hesitated. Should I let him go...?

Then I heard Lissa's voice in my head.

_Let him go Rose! Let him go!_

I looked around for her and I saw her standing behind the Guardians, along with everyone else.

I sighed and hesitantly let go of the strigoi.

He then turned around and focused on me. He still had the gun pointed at my stomach and stepped back a few steps. Then he yelled out loud, "If any of you Guardians try to stake me, I swear I will shoot her."

Then all of a sudden, we saw a girl next to him. When had she gotten there? She was also a strigoi because of her red eyes. She looked at me and then back at the guy and said, "Hey, you're not supposed to kill her. We have to follow the plan."

The guy replied, "Well, who cares about the plan Kara!"

The girl, Kara, sighed and said, "Do whatever you want." After she said that, she just suddenly disappeared.

Everyone was whispering 'where did she go...?'

I just stood there looking at the guy in front of me. He stood there looking back at me with a smirk on his face. Then he looked around for any movement.

I also looked away and looked around. I locked eyes with Alberta and turned my body so I was fully facing her. I looked back at the strigoi and noticed he wasn't looking in our direction. So I looked back at Alberta and mouthed, 'Pass me a stake.' she nodded her head and I bent down.

The strigoi noticed me bending down and said, "What are you doing?"

I replied, "Tying my shoes, duh."

The strigoi didn't say anything and just continued to look around.

When I was sure he wasn't paying any attention at all in my direction, I did a hand gesture to Alberta so she would pass me a stake. She tossed it and I caught it quickly and hid it behind my back. I looked around the room and looked at everyone, telling them with my eyes not to interfere. They all understood what I was telling them and then I suddenly threw the stake at the strigoi.

It got him in the chest, but not in the heart. So when it made contact with him, he screamed in pain and I ran towards him. I jumped onto him and we fell to the floor. I heard gasps all around the room, but I paid no attention to them.

I grabbed the stake and began to move it towards his heart. Just as the stake was about to hit his heart, there was a loud _BANG! _

I froze and just stared at him. He had a smirk on his face. He had just shot me!

Now, I just wanted to wipe that smirk of his face. So I moved the stake and it hit his heart. I watched as his eyes became blank and his smirk was gone, telling me he was dead.

I got up and looked at his dead body. Then I collapsed.

I could hear Lissa and the others yelling, "Rose! Rose!"

I could see a Guardian next to me saying some things, but I couldn't understand.

I was beginning to see black spots and I could hear someone getting closer and yelling, "Roza!"

Ah... Dimitri.

Then next thing I know is that he's next to me.

I say with a weak voice, "Hey, Dimitri..."

"Shh... Roza, don't talk. Save your energy."

I tried to smile, but I think I failed. Then I said, "Just incase I don't make it... Just wanna say, I love you Dimitri."

"I love you too Roza. But don't say things like that Roza! You're going to make it!" he said.

My eyes began to feel droopy. I closed my eyes, but Dimtiri kept telling me to keep them open.

I closed my eyes agin and he said, "Roza, please keep them open."

I didn't have the strength to open my eyes anymore, so I just said, "I'm sorry Comrade... I can't keep them open anymore... I'm sorry."

Those were the last words I said before I drifted off into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa~ That's the longest chapter so far! Hahaha! So did you guys like it or not? Was it boring? Well... tell me you guys and if you guys have any ideas, tell me and I might put them in the story! So tired now... It's like 12:38am right now! Hahaha~**

**So please review! I wanna try getting 12 reviews this time! So peoples review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here is another update! I'm trying to update as much as I can before school starts... Oh dear... only one more week of holidays! It's just tragic! Oh wells, I kinda miss school and everybody. I don't like staying at home and just watching TV and stuffs! hahaha! **

**So anyway, shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**iluvbooks379**

**xXx-CiCi-xXx**

**DannySamLover20**

**JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER**

**roseskyangel**

**kreej**

**Lil-Miss-Disaster**

**LovinTheSun1996**

**The Light vessel Star dancer**

**Vaena**

**MockingJay**

**Well, at least I got 11 reviews! Hahaha! So close, oh so very close! Hahaha! Hmm perhaps I could get more for this chapter? **

**Disclaimer: through out this story so far, I have been saying the same thing. So I shall say it again, I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**

* * *

**

**Dimitri's POV**

When Rose said those words, I was sorta going into panic mode, but didn't show any panic and just looked at her. Her eyes were closed. I just said, "Rose, open your eyes."

Nothing.

I put my hand on her shoulders and said, "Please Roze, open them."

No response.

I shook her shoulders lightly and kept saying, "Please, please open your eyes."

Nothing.

I put my fingers on her neck to find her pulse. There was one, but it was very faint.

Few seconds later, Stan and Alberta were next to me looking at Rose. Then Alberta said, "We need to take her to the infirmary."

Then Stan, picked her up and began to run to the infirmary, with Alberta behind him. This shocked most of us because everyone pretty much thought that Stan hated Rose.

I stood up and then remembered something.

Then I looked around and saw the person I needed.

Lissa was crying and the others looked depressed. I made my way over to them, they all looked at me and I just said to Lissa, "Lissa, can't you just heal her...?"

**Lissa's POV**

When Dimitri had said that, I looked at him and thought.

_How in the world could I have forgotten that I could do that!_

I straight away got up and began to run to the infirmary as fast as I could.

I could hear other foosteps behind me. I guess they were following me.

I reached the front door of the infirmary and asked on of the nurses, "Where's Rose?"

She looked at me and said, "I'm sorry Princess Vasilisa, I cannot tell you."

"Please tell me, I could help her." I replied.

The nurse thought for a moment, then she sighed and pointed to a room.

I said, "Thank You" and burst into the room.

There was a doctor and nurses in there trying to fix Rose's injuries.

The doctor noticed me and said, "Princess, you can't be in here."

"I can help her! Let me help her!" I yelled. I just wanted to help Rose already and these people are annoying me.

The doctor was silent and then nodded his head.

I walked over to Rose's body, which had some wires and stuffs. I was about to heal Rose, but then asked, "Did you already take out the bullet...?"

One of the nurses said, "Yes."

All I did was nod my head. I wouldn't know what would happen if I healed her and the bullet was still in her.

I placed my hands over her wound and then sent spirit into her.

The wound began closing and I guess her other wounds as well.

After a few more seconds, I was pretty sure I healed all her injuries. I was about to collapse onto the floor, but then felt someone hold me.

I looked to see who it was and saw that it was Christian.

He carried me to a chair and I just slumped into it. I was exhausted.

**Dimitri's POV**

When Lissa took off running, we all followed her. She was heading to the infirmary.

Few seconds of running and we were there. We saw her talk to a nurse and then rush into a room. The rest of us just sat down, waiting.

Few minutes had passed and Christian went into the room. Then he came out with a very tired looking Lissa in his arms. He put her on a chair and then he sat back down on his own. I continued to look at Lissa. She looked really tired.

I hope that Roza's okay...

A few minutes later, a nurse came out. I stood up and asked her, "Is Rose okay?"

The nurse just said, "Talk with the doctor..." then she walked away.

I went into the room and walked up to the doctor and said, "So, is she going to be okay...?"

The doctor was quiet for a while, he was looking at Rose and then said, "There's nothing wrong with her... physically. Her wounds are all healed."

I sighed in relief and said, "That's good. So when is she going to wake up...?"

The doctor looked at me and said, "I don't know..."

What did he mean by that...?

I said in a calm voice to him, "What do you mean that you don't know...?"

"W-well, her injuries and all are healed, but she still wont wake up. I tried to wake her up, but she just wouldn't... I'm sorry, it seems she just can't wake up at this time. She might wake up in a few days or weeks or maybe even months. But I don't think that she'll be waking up today or tomorrow..." he said.

What in the world is he talking about?

Then it struck me. She couldn't be... She just couldn't be...

"Y-you mean... that s-she's..." I couldn't say it out loud.

He looked at Rose, then back to me and said,

"Yes, she's in a coma..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have no idea if the ending of this chapter was okay. Well, I don't think I even understand some of this chapter. Hahaha. So let's just say, she's in a coma because of some reason that I do not know. Perhaps because of Lissa's healing, who knows.**

**Okay, well the coma idea came from xXx-CiCi-xXx. **

**I wasn't going to put Rose into a coma or kill her or anything. But then, yeah... this sorta means Rose will maybe miss some action. Maybe! Who knows~ She might wake up in the next chapter! Or the chapter after the next one. Or maybe in a very later chapter. Hahahaha!**

**So tell me in a review if you want her to wake up soon or later on. **

**.:Hanuel:.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey peoples! Another update! How's everyone doing since the last update? For me, I'm doing okay... Got braces! Hahaha! I look sorta weird now! Oh wells. My holidays are almost over! Oh no!**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**LovinTheSun1996**

**roseskyangel**

**PrincessAnastasiaBelikov**

**Vaena**

**DeadlyBlackRoses**

**DannySamLover20**

**BadGurl4Life**

**MockingJay**

**JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER**

**Hmm... Nine... Not that bad, I guess. But anyway, thank you so much for reviewing peoplez!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy...**

**

* * *

****Dimitri's POV**

After the doctor had confirmed that Rose was in a coma, I walked out of the room to go tell the others.

When I got out, I slumped onto a chair and everyone just looked at me. I looked down, took a deep breath and said, "She's in a coma..."

I looked back up and looked at everone's expression. They were all in shock.

We were all silent for a few seconds and then Lissa began crying, Christian was comforting her, Adrian told us that he needed air and Eddie, Mason and Mia just sat down quietly.

I was quiet and just continued to stare at the ground.

Then all of a sudden, Lissa got up and went into the room. Everyone else was just sitting down and not saying anything. Adrian had come back and just sat on his chair closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, Lissa came out looking frustrated.

Christian asked her, "What's wrong?"

Lissa then yelled, which startled everyone, "Why can't I heal her!" then she sat back down in her chair.

I sighed, got up and went into the room.

I looked at Rose's body.

She looked fine. She was just connected to a heart monitor.

I pulled out a chair and sat next to her bed. I took her hand in mine and whispered, "Please wake up soon..."

**_~2 Days Later~_**

Right now, I was at the cafeteria eating with the rest of the gang.

Rose still hasn't woken up and everyone was still in a sort of depressed state.

Few minutes later, Mason and Eddie had finished eating and said that they were going to visit Rose. They then headed in the direction of the infirmary.

I sighed. How long will it be until she wakes up.

I looked at the rest of the people remaining in our table.

Lots of people need her.

**Lissa's POV**

It has been two days since we had found out that Rose was in a coma.

It has also been two days that I have been worried sick about her. No one knows when she'll wake up.

I felt terrible. I guess Dimitri felt terrible too. He looked more depressed than anyone. He truly did love Rose.

Please Rose, please wake up soon. We all need you. Dimitri needs you.

Then all of a sudden, there was a voice in my head that I knew all too well,

_Lissa, get your butt over here with everyone else's! Right Now!_

It was Rose! She was awake! And the bond got stronger!

I sat up quickly and everyone looked at me in confusion.

I smiled a big smile and said, "Rose is awake!"

Everyone's eyes widened and everyone ran towards the infirmary, including me.

My best friend was awake!

**Rose's POV (before she woke up)**

Argh! I have been wondering in the darkness for so long! When will I be able to get out!

I was now walking around and as always, I saw nothing.

Okay, this was getting annoying! I want to get out of here!

Then suddenly, someone appeared before me.

I was shocked at who it was.

It was Andre Dragomir, Lissa's brother.

He spoke first, "Hey Rose, how's it going?"

I got out of my shocked state and said, "Hey, urmm... it's going quite okay, except I have no idea where I am."

Andre chuckled and said, "You're in between life and death."

I looked at him, confused and he just chuckled again.

Then he said, "I'm just saying that you have a decision to make. To either go back or come with me."

I sighed and said, "Well isn't it obvious? I want to go back!"

He smiled at me and said, "I thought so. You didn't even have to think this one through."

I smiled back and said nothing.

He pointed left and said, "Head that way and don't stop until you see the light."

I replied, "I thought I wasn't supposed to go into the light. I thought I go through there to get to the afterlife."

He laughed and told me, "In this case, it isn't. It's to the light of the infirmary, where you have been staying in for 2-3 days."

I yelled, "WHAT! I was out that long!"

He nodded at me and I just kept looking at him.

Few seconds of silence and then I say, "Well, I better get going now. People are probably missing THE Rose Hathaway."

He smiled and said, "Yeah, you better get going." He makes his way towards me and pulls me into a big hug. He whispers in my ear, "Please take care of Lissa."

I hug him back and say, "I will."

We let go of each other and then I begin to head into the direction he pointed.

I kept walking and walking and walking and still no light.

I sighed. I was becoming tired so I sat down.

Then suddenly, there was a light and it pulled me in.

I had closed my eyes when the light had pulled me in. So at this point I was trying to open my eyes.

When I opened them, I blinked to get my eyes to adjust to the lighting.

Then I heard Lissa's voice in my head.

_Please Rose, please wake up soon. We all need you. Dimitri needs you._

When she said that, I thought, _"__Lissa, get your butt over here with everyone else's! Right Now!"_

Then I felt her emotions. They became shocked and excited.

Few seconds later, I heard her in my head again.

_Rose! I heard you in my head! The bond grew stronger!_

I laughed and replied,

**_That is so cool! Now hurry up! I wanna see you guys!_**

I didn't get a reply after that. What I got was the gang bursting through the door and rushing over to me.

The first one to get to me was Lissa. And she gave me a big hug.

Next was Dimitri. He engulfed me into a bigger hug than Lissa's and then kissed me.

Then the rest were just like standing there. Then I yelled, "Group hug!"

Everyone laughed and then we all hugged.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Rose woke up! Hmm... So I guess that's the end of it! Nah! I'm joking! Hahahaa!**

**So anyway, what did you people think? Good or bad?**

**Well, tell me in a review!**

**Perhaps, let's see... let's try getting 11 reviews! Yeah?**

**Okay, so anyway I'm going to try updating soon! School is going to start soon, so I might not be able to update that often but please be patient!**

**Anyway, I love you all who review!**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: OMG! School has started so that means I might not be able to update faster! But I will try my best to update asap!**

**So shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**kreej**

**DeadlyBlackRoses**

**xXx-CiCi-xXx**

**D. Kelly**

**Lil-Miss-Disaster**

**JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER**

**MockingJay**

**LovinTheSun1996**

**Vaena**

**roseskyangel**

**DannySamLover20**

**IVASHKOVMELLARK**

**OMG! OMG! OMG! Aww~ You guys actually gave me 12 reviews when I asked for 11! Aww~ I love you people!**

**Ahem, ahem. Anyway~ On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**

* * *

****Rose's POV**

I was out of the infirmary a few hours after I had woken up. Now, I was in my room, lying down on my bed and just staring up at the ceiling with nothing to do. The others still had classes to go to. I was out of my classes for today and tomorrow because I just came out of the infirmary.

Hmm... maybe I should talk Lissa.

**_Hey Liss! How's your class going?_**

_Hey, class is going okay. How are you doing?_

**_Eh, I'm doing fine. Just bored, that's all. Hmm, maybe I'll just walk around._**

_Yeah, you go do that._

**_See you later!_**

_Yep, yep! See you!_

After that conversation with Lissa, I got up and began to walk around the academy.

It was pretty quiet because everyone had just changed classes and they should be in class.

Or so I thought.

I was making my way to the commons, when I saw two people near the door of the commons. I couldn't see them properly yet, but when I moved closer, I saw that it was Dimitri and a girl. I got curious so I hid somewhere close to them and watched them for a few seconds.

They were just standing there and not doing anything.

Then suddenly, the girl kissed Dimitri and he did nothing to stop her.

I felt my anger rise and made my way over to them.

I reached them and only the girl looked at me.

Then she smirked.

I was about to punch her, but someone grabbed my arm before I could.

I turned around to see who had stopped me and I felt my heart stop for a second.

The person who had stopped me was Aaron.

Then I did a none Rose Hathaway thing.

I screamed.

**Dimitri's POV (before Rose saw what happened)**

I was making my way over to my next class, when a girl I didn't know stepped in front of me.

I was looking at her face and she smirked.

Then she looked me in the eyes and said, "You will let me kiss you and not do anything about it. You will also not help Rose."

After she said those words, my mind blanked, she kissed me and I let her.

After the kiss, I noticed that Rose was next to us now and the girl turned her attention to Rose. All I was doing was staring at nothing and thinking.

What had just happened?

Next thing I know, there's a really loud scream.

I turn to look at who screamed and saw Rose being held by a strigoi.

I looked at Rose and saw that she was terrified.

And all I did was stood there. Not doing anything. Not moving.

_"Just stand there and do nothing" _said a voice in my head, but it wasn't mine.

It just kept saying that over and over.

Then I realized, someone was in my head.

I shook my head and kept saying in my head, "I must help her."

The voice responded, _"You must not interfere!"_

Then suddenly, I felt pain in my head, but I shook it off and yelled in my head, "I must! I love her!"

There was no reply in my head. The pain was also gone.

The voice in my head was gone.

I shook my head once more before I turned my attention back to Rose.

I saw her being held by a strigoi, but it wasn't only her.

Now Lissa was being held by one as well.

**Lissa's POV**

I was right now, very frightened.

It happened all too fast. I was walking down the halls and I was suddenly grabbed by a strigoi.

Right now, I was being held by a strigoi and I was surprised and freaked out, when the strigoi brought me to another strigoi who was holding onto Rose, in what looked like a very tight grip.

And what surprised and freaked me out more was that the strigoi holding Rose was Aaron.

I looked at Rose's face. She looked and felt terrified. Ever since the bond grew stonger, I could feel her emotions, sometimes.

_Are you okay? _I asked her through the bond.

**_No Liss... I'm freaking out!_**

_It's going to be alright. Relax._

**Rose's POV**

I was totally freaking out.

One, because I had thought that Aaron was dead, but he isn't! Second, the grip Aaron has on my neck is painful. Thirdly, Lissa is being held by a strigoi!

What was I going to do!

I stopped panicking, took a deep breath and looked around me.

I saw Dimitri standing not too far away and I could tell by his eyes that he was trying to figure out what to do.

I looked at Lissa and saw her looking back at me.

I gave her a small smile and sent through the bond,

**_I'll try getting us out of this mess._**

I began to try and get out of Aaron's grip, but it was too tight.

I stopped and stood there for awhile.

Then suddenly, I jammed my foot as hard as I can on his and he let out a little growl. His grip loosened and I got out and tried to run towards the strigoi that held Lissa.

But before I could reach Lissa and the strigoi, Aaron gripped onto my hair and pulled me hard back towards him.

I yelled out in pain and was back in Aaron's grip, except now his grip was on my neck was harder making it hard for me to breathe.

I heard Lissa in my head.

_Rose! Rose! Are you okay?_

**_I'm all good, Lissa._**

_You don't sound or look fi-_

Her thoughts were cut off. I managed to look in Lissa's direction and saw that she was also in a grip like mine.

Then I heard Aaron say to Dimitri, "We will let one person go and we will take the other. You choose who we will let go."

Why was he giving Dimitri this choice?

Then it hit me, Aaron was probably going to turn one of us strigoi and then make us attack our friends...

I looked at Dimitri and he was looking back at me.

We were still looking at each other when Dimitri said, "I choose R-"

I cut him off with a shake of my head.

Then I say, "They always come first..."

We look into each other's eyes and I could see that he was trying to think of something to get us out of the strigoi's grips.

I looked around us to see if any Guardian's were coming, but there were none.

Where in the world are they!

Few seconds of silence and then Dimitri says, "Let Lissa go."

Aaron looked at the strigoi holding Lissa and said, "Let her go."

The strigoi nodded and let Lissa go.

She then ran over to Dimitri's side and said nothing. I could feel that she was angry, but I don't know why.

Then Aaron said, "Now, we will leave with Rose. If you follow us, we'll snap her neck."

Aaron then picked me up and began to run out of there with strigoi speed.

I heard Lissa in my mind say,

_Don't worry Rose! We'll save you!_

All I replied back was,

**_Don't worry about saving me Liss... Just keep safe and please take care of Dimitri..._**

After I thought that, we were out of the academy and now we were in a forest.

* * *

**A/N: Okay~~ what do you people think about this chapter? Was it good or bad?**

**Tell me what you think about it in a review!**

**Okay, let's see... perhaps 12 reviews again would be ever so awesome! Hahaha!**

**So till next time~**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey peoples! I guess I have some good news. I get an hour each day to go onto the computer, so I guess it means the updates won't take that long. Unless... I get tons of homework, then yeahhhh... We'll have a problem then. But right now, I don't got homework, so yay!**

**Well, like I do all the time, shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**LovinTheSun1996**

**DannySamLover20**

**kreej**

**roseskyangel**

**xXx-CiCi-xXx**

**Lil-Miss-Disaster**

**Deny-Dee**

**gety**

**books of fantisy15**

**Vaena**

**MockingJay**

**JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER**

**Woo! I got the 12 I wanted! Yay! Celebration time! Yeah! Yeah! Hahaha!**

**Anyway, on with the chapter~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**

* * *

**

**Dimitri's POV**

When they took her away, I couldn't do anything.

I was so useless.

I failed to protect her.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a pain on my cheek.

I looked in front of me and saw Lissa standing there with her hand raised.

She just slapped me.

I ask her, "Why in the world did you just slap me?"

"Why did you choose me! Why in the world would you do that!" she yelled at me.

I was shocked. I thought she would be happy that I said her. But I guess no one would be happy that Rose had got taken by strigoi.

I responded to her by saying, "Moroi always come first..."

She yelled, "You have to think about yourselves! I know you were about to pick Rose! Why didn't you just say her name! She's stronger than me! She would've been more useful!" by now she was crying.

I just stayed silent.

She kept going, "You don't have to protect me! You have to protect the one's you love! I thought you loved Rose! How could you let them take her!"

All I could do was stay quiet.

After Lissa was done yelling at me, we stayed quiet for a few minutes. Then we heard people running in our direction.

Then we heard Alberta say, "Is everything alright?"

That snapped something in me. Where in the world were they when the strigoi were here!

"No! It isn't alright! Where were you! Where were the Guardians!" I yelled at her and the Guardians who were behind her.

She looked shocked that I had yelled at her, then she replied, "What happened?"

"Some strigoi took Rose! That's what happened!" I yelled back. I couldn't handle my anger anymore. They were supposed to keep watch for strigoi!

She looked more shock than she did before if that were possible and said, "How...? We didn't hear the alarm or anything..."

"You shouldn't rely on the alarm! Where were the Guardians!" I was just so mad, I couldn't stop yelling.

She just replied, "We were all guarding a classroom... How could strigoi get in...? The wards were up, they were secure..."

"Well, they weren't secure enough!" After I yelled that, I walked away from them and headed for my room.

When I got to my room, I slammed the door and sat on my bed. I was still pretty mad at the Guardians, but I was mostly mad at myself for not being able to protect Rose...

I got up and let all my anger out by punching the wall.

When my fist made contact with the wall, I said nothing. I felt pain, but didn't yell out.

I could feel that I had broken my hand, so I went to the infirmary to get it fixed.

I got there and told the nurse that I had broken my hand. She told me to wait for the doctor, so I sat down and just waited and thought,

Don't worry Roza, I'll save you no matter what...

**Rose's POV**

The last thing I saw was that we were in a forest, but I must have fainted or something because when I opened my eyes I was in a dark room.

I was currently sitting on a chair, so I got up and tried to look around the room to see if there was any escape. There was a door, so I checked it and it was locked.

After trying to look around the dark room, I just sat back down on the chair. There was no escape from here.

I sighed and just sent a thought to Lissa.

**_How's it going...?_**

I got an immediate response from her.

_What do you mean 'how's it going?' I am worried about you and Dimitri just lost it by yelling at Alberta! Where did they take you?_

**_I have no idea... I'm in a dark room. _**

_Don't worry Rose! We'll come and save you!_

**_Liss, don't bother! You'll just get yourself injured or even worse, killed..._**

_No! I will save you! Along with everyone else! I won't get hurt or killed! There will be Guardians!_

I didn't reply to her because someone had just opened the door.

And that person turned out to be Aaron the strigoi.

"Well, well, well... You're finally awake." he said as he made his way towards me.

I just replied, "Oh just shut up."

He was right in front of me now and lowered his head to my ear and said, "You're going to become a strigoi."

I stood up from my chair and pushed him on the chest. He stumbled back and smirked.

I said, "Get away from me! The Guardians are going to come and save me!"

He laughed and said, "They won't be able to save you. By the time they get here, they're going to try and kill you. You know why? Because you're going to be a strigoi!"

After he said that, he lunged at me.

I moved out of the way and ran for the door. I tried to open it and what do you know it opened.

I ran out of the room at full speed, but then I got grabbed by another strigoi. I looked at the strigoi, it was a male. He was pretty tall and strong. He must have been a Dhampir before he was turned. I wouldn't be able to get out of this guy's grip...

Few seconds later, Aaron was making his way towards me. When he reached me, he lowered his mouth to my neck, bit into my skin and began to drink.

I screamed out in pain. This was it... I was going to become one of them...

He kept drinking and drinking. Then the other strigoi let go of me and I fell to the floor.

Next thing I know, Aaron put his wrist over my mouth with blood dripping from it and the blood dripped into my mouth.

I tried spitting it out, but I couldn't. He kept his wrist over my mouth and wouldn't move it.

So the only thing I could do was swallow.

Then I blacked out.

**Lissa's POV**

I was sitting in my room with Christian and we were just trying to think of what we should do to save Rose.

When all of a sudden, I felt pain.

I screamed out because of the pain and Christian immediately put his arms around me and said, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"I don't know!" I began to feel weaker.

Then I realized this wasn't my pain.

It was Rose's!

I said, "This is Rose's pain!"

And then, just like that, the pain was gone.

I was breathing hard and asked Christian to get a glass of water. When he went to get a glass of water, I tried to sense Rose.

I couldn't feel anything. I felt emptiness inside my head. Like nobody was there anymore.

But that could only mean... that she's...

No! I refuse to think that!

Then there was a knock on the door.

I opened it and saw the gang standing there. Even Dimitri.

I told them to all come in and then I heard Christian say, "I told them about the pain you felt."

I nodded my head and told them to all sit down.

Once we were all seated, we were quiet.

I was going to start speaking, but then Adrian gasped.

We all looked at him in confusion and then he said, "Lissa, your aura is all dark! What happened? How could your aura be so dark? Rose usually..." then he had a look on his face and continued with, "No, she can't be!"

I just shook my head and said, "I don't know... I can't feel her through the bond... I feel empty..."

This time Dimitri spoke and said, "What does that mean...?"

I looked at Adrian for help. I couldn't say it.

I guess he got it because next thing he says is, "It either means that their bond is gone or... Rose is dead..."

After Adrian had said it, no one said a word. We were all quiet.

Then Mason got up and walked out of the room. Eddie followed his best friend. Mia, Adrian, Dimitri and I were left in the room.

We were looking at Dimitri. Then he said, "Th-their bond m-must be gone. She can't be dead..."

Then we saw a single tear fall.

Adrian put a comforting arm around his best friend and said, "Don't worry. Rose is tough! We'll find her alive!"

After I heard Adrian say that, I ran into the bathroom, shut the door and began to cry.

I hope you're right Adrian...

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm... So did you guys like it? It seems so sad! But was it good or bad? I know it's sad and confusing. **

**Okay so people another 12? Or you know you can give me more reviews if you want! Hahaha!**

**Till next time my awesome reviewers~**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Heys! Hows everybody? Well, here's another chapter! Wow this is already Chapter 20! Cool!**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**D. Kelly**

**Vaena**

**LovinTheSun1996**

**DannySamLover20**

**books of fantisy15**

**kreej**

**roseskyangel**

**Lil-Miss-Disaster**

**Chloe. McCarty. Cullen**

**JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER**

**MockingJay**

**jemily23**

**Yay~ 12 reviews!**

**Oh by the way, it was LovinTheSun1996 who gave the idea about Dimitri punching the wall. So thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**

* * *

**

_**~Few days had passed since the strigoi took Rose~**_

**Lissa's POV**

I was currently sitting and talking with Adrian in his room. We were trying to think of what to do if Rose was really...dead.

We were quiet and then Adran said, "What if she wasn't dead...? How bout if she was undead...? What if she was a strigoi...?"

I froze.

What is she was a strigoi...? What could we do?

I said, "If she's a strigoi... how do you think we could save her...?"

Adrian was silent.

Then he said, "If she were strigoi... we would have to... kill her..."

I got up and said, "There must be another way to save her! We can't kill her!"

"I don't know any other way! She probably wants someone to kill her!" he yelled back.

I sat back down and said, "There should be some other way..."

"Don't worry, I'll look for another way... Now you should probably get some rest..."

I nodded, got up and made my way to my room.

On the way, I bumped into Dimitri. Literally.

"Oh sorry Lissa..." he said.

I smiled at him and said, "Don't worry about it."

He said nothing and began to walk away. But I said, "Hey Dimitri?"

He looks at me and asks, "Yes? What is it?"

"Wh-what i-if Rose was a s-strigoi... what would you do?" I stammered because I was afraid about how he would act.

He looked shocked at what I asked and then he had no emotion on his face and said, "I would have to kill her..."

And then he walked away.

I just stood there.

Was that the only option...? Wasn't there any other option...?

I sighed and continued to make my way to my room.

**Adrian's POV**

After Lissa had left, I made my way over to the library to find information. If there was information to find...

I got to the library and began to look for books about strigoi.

A few minutes of looking and I found about 7 books about strigoi. I sat down on a vacant chair and began to read.

I just kept reading and reading, until I read something that surprised me.

The title read, **"How to turn a strigoi back to a Moroi, Human or Dhampir."**

This was interesting... I have never heard anything about this before. I didn't even know it was possible...

I began to read every single line carefully.

Few minutes later, I was done reading.

This is the most... awesome thing ever!

If Rose was a strigoi we could turn her back into a Dhampir!

I closed the book and told the librarian that I was going to borrow the book for a while. She nodded her head and I bolted out of the library and headed to Lissa's room.

**Lissa's POV**

I was just lying down on my bed when all of a sudden Adrian burst in without even knocking.

I was surprised and said, "What are you doing here?"

Adrian was trying to catch his breath so I just waited until he would speak.

After a few more breaths, he said, "Read this." Then he handed me a book about strigoi.

I looked at him confused and he just said, "Read it."

I flipped through the pages and then I saw the title, **"How to turn a strigoi back to a Moroi, Human or Dhampir."**

I looked at Adrian with wide eyes and he just nodded at the book, urging me to continue reading.

I read it.

I re-read each line again and again, so that I wouldn't miss anything.

When I was done, I said to Adrian, "Do you think it is possible? If we charm a stake with spirit and then stake the strigoi they would turn back to whatever they were before..."

He replied, "Who knows... but this is the only shot we got if Rose is a strigoi..."

I nodded and said, "Then we would need to practice our staking."

I got up and headed for the door.

Then Adrian said, "Where are you going?"

I looked at him and said, "I'm going to learn how to use a stake."

Adrian got up and said, "I'm coming too."

We made our way out of my room and began walking to Dimitri's room. When we got to his room, Adrian asked me, "What are we doing here?"

I replied, "I'm going to ask him to teach us."

He snorted and said, "Do you really think he's going to teach us?"

"Yes, when I tell him it's to save Rose."

I knocked on the door and then Dimitri answered it. He looked confused and asked, "Can I help you?"

Adrian and I went into his room without being invited in and Dimitri just closed the door.

I sat on the floor and Adrian sat next to me. Dimitri was standing in front of us with a confused expression. Then I asked him if he could teach us how to us a stake.

He immediately said no, but when I told him about what we had read and that if Rose was a strigoi we could turn her back he thought about it for a while and then said he would teach us.

We began to practice by using Dimitri's stake on a pillow. Dimitri held the pillow while Adrian and I tried to get it through.

We did it about 20 times or more before it actually went through the pillow.

Now all we had to practice on was how to charm it.

I tried first, I failed. Then Adrian tried it, he failed too.

We kept trying but it seemed like it wasn't working.

I think that it has been at least 2 hours since we began training with Dimitri, when suddenly the strigoi alarm went off.

We all froze in our spots.

Dimitri was the first to move from his position and he said, "Both of you we need to hurry to the commons."

When he said that Adrian and I snapped out of it and the three of us ran as fast as we could to the commons.

**Dimitri's POV**

I was running behind Adrian and Lissa when suddenly they stopped. Why did they stop running?

I stopped behind them, then I heard a voice say,

"What? You guys scared of me?"

I knew that voice anywhere.

I stood next to Adrian and just looked at the person. The person was very pale and their eyes were ringed with red.

Roza...

She was here, as a strigoi and looked ready to kill.

* * *

**A/N: So... was that good? I hope that wasn't boring! Couldn't think of something to write! **

**Oh peoples by the way, if I don't update fast it might be because of homework. I gotta read a book for English class and I gotta answer lots of questions so yeah, just telling you all.**

**Okay, so how bout 12 or 13 reviews?**

**So anyway, till the next chapter~**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Another Chapter! I was going to update yesterday, but I was busy. Also, my friend said that she was going to read it and she told me to wait for her review. So I did and that is why I am updating today! Hahaha!**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**D. Kelly**

**jemily23**

**Lil-Miss-Disaster**

**xXx-CiCi-xXx**

**Vaena**

**LovinTheSun1996**

**DannySamLover20**

**Panky95**

**JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER**

**roseskyangel**

**xx Dimitri kills Edward xx**

**Chloe. McCarty. Cullen**

**kreej**

**vampireacademy 101**

**bookoholic me**

**MockingJay**

**Oh My Gosh! 16 reviews! That is so awesome! You guys are so awesome! Thank you! So since I got 16 reviews, I'll dedicate this chapter to all of those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV**

Now that I'm strigoi, I felt free from Lissa. I didn't have the bond with her anymore, which was so awesome. When I had awakened, Aaron said that we were going to attack St. Vladimir. He told me what I had to do, I was to kill anyone who crossed paths with me. And here were Lissa, Adrian and Dimitri, standing in front of me.

I smirked at them and said, "What? No group hug or anything?"

Lissa and Adrian didn't say or do anything. Dimitri stood in front of Lissa and Adrian protectively, holding a stake and said, "Roza, please leave. I don't want to hurt you."

I snorted and said, "You hurt me? Are you kidding me? You wouldn't be able to hurt me" then, with strigoi speed I was behind Dimitri and I punched him on the back and he fell forward. I heard Lissa screamm and Dimitri grunt when he landed on the ground.

I then grabbed Lissa and held her in a head lock. She screamed and I just gripped her tighter. But when I gripped her tighter, there was a voice in my head telling me to let her go. Should I let her go or should I grip her more tigher? I thought about this for a few seconds and I could still hear the voice saying, _"Let her go. You don't want to hurt her." _So I just let her go.

Lissa gasped and she stumbled over to Adrian and then they moved further away from me. I looked at Dimitri and he just looked back. We were just staring at each other and then he attacked me.

He threw a punch at me which I blocked and attacked him with a kick. He blocked that by grabbing my leg and trying to make me lose my balance, but it just didn't work. I pulled my leg out from his grip and threw a punch. He was too slow to block so I got him on the side. He didn't make a sound, but his face showed that it hurt. He then threw a punch which got me in the face. I looked at his face and it showed that he regretted that punch. The punch didn't hurt, so I guess he was just holding out on me because I was his Roza. Well, not anymore.

**Dimitri's POV**

I didn't have a choice. I punched her in the face, then I regetted it. I didn't mean to but I had to. I had to protect the Moroi. Just like she said. They always come first. So now here I am, fighting the girl who had told me that they always come first. The one I loved. No... this wasn't the same girl. This girl wasn't Roza.

Why... Why did they turn her? Why did it have to be her?

I was thinking so hard that I didn't notice Rose jump at me. So I fell backwards and now she was pinning me down. I tried to get up but I couldn't she was too strong.

She smirked and said, "You're gonna die, by the hand of your lover. Right here, right now."

I replied, "My lover is gone. You're... a monster."

She just kept smirking and she lowered her mouth to my neck.

Well... this is it... I was going to die.

I closed my eyes and waited.

But I didn't feel anything, all I heard was Rose scream and then all her weight was off me. So I got up and just looked at her.

Her body was on fire. I was confused at first and then realized that Christian was doing this.

If he killed her now, we wouldn't be able to turn her back into a Dhampir. So I yelled at him to stop.

He didn't stop the fire but then Adrian and Lissa kept yelling at him to stop, so he did.

Then Rose fell down onto the ground.

All I wanted to do was pull her into my arms, but I couldn't do that. She might just attack again.

We were just looking at Rose's body and she remained unmoving. I was getting worried. What if she was truly dead...?

Then all of a sudden, there was a girl next to Rose. It was that same girl we saw at the commons, who just disappeared.

The girl put a hand on Rose and then whispered something into Rose's ear, then she disappeared.

When the girl disappeared, Rose got up and with strigoi speed she was in front of me.

The next thing I know she hits me on the head hard.

Then I black out.

**Rose's POV**

I knocked out Dimitri because Kara had told me to take him back to the cave we were hiding in so that they could turn him. They say he would be a good addition to the group. So after I knocked Dimtiri out, I slung him over my shoulder and looked at Adrian, Lissa and Christian first before I ran off to the west side of the building where we had entered.

When I got there, Kara and Aaron were waiting for me. We then ran off together back to the cave.

When we got to the cave, I carried Dimitri to the same room I had woken up in and I tied him to a chair. Then I just sat down on the floor.

There was a voice in my head that kept saying,

_Let him go. You need to save him._

I was getting so confused now. Before all I wanted to do was kill him, now I wanted to save him.

I don't know what to do!

Then someone entered the room. I looked at the person and saw that it was Aaron. I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to awaken him." he replied.

I shook my head and said, "I think you should wait a few days."

He smiled and said, "I think now's the perfect time."

_You need to protect Dimitri._

I stood in front of Dimitri and said, "Well, you should wait for a few days."

Aaron's smile was now gone and he just pushed me aside, but I just grabbed his arm. I said, "I seriously think you should wait." trying to pull him towards the door.

He wrenched his arm out of my grasp and said, "If you try to stop me again I will kill you."

I stood there and he made his way to Dimitri. He lowered his head towards Dimitri's neck and then when I saw his fangs, I didn't know what came over me.

I tackled Aaron to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you people think? Well, I think that this chapter was uhhh... confusing or weird? hahaha! **

**Okay so please people review! Perhaps more than 13? **

**Till next time!**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ah~ A new chapter! Isn't it awesome! I'm sorry if I'm not able to update faster anymore. Getting a lot of homework. When was the last time I updated? I forgot oh wells anyway.**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**Vaena, xx Dimitri kills Edward xx, D. Kelly, Lil-Miss-Disaster, roseskyangel, JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER, kreej, Deny-dee, DannySamLover20, Panky95, bookoholic me, Benicia, IVASHKOVMELLARK, MockingJay**

**Hmmm... 14! OMG! 14! That is so awesome! You guys are awesome! Oh by the way, the idea about kidnapping Dimitri came from xx Dimitri kills Edward. So thank you!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.**

**

* * *

**Rose's POV

When Aaron I crashed onto the ground, I was pinning him down. He hissed at me and said, "What are you doing! I'm going to kill you!" He then began to try and turn us over, but I was stronger than him.

I yelled, "I told you that you should wait a few days!"

"Why do you want me to wait a few days!" He yelled right back at me.

"I-it's because I..."

_Because you love him... _

"What? Because you what!" Aaron yelled.

_It's because you love him._

"It's because I love him!" I yelled and jumped off him.

Aaron got up and he began laughing at me. He was laughing at me! Why in the world was he laughing!

"Why are you laughing!"

His laughter died down and then he looked at me. I looked right back at him.

He said, "Because we have no soul. You can't possibly love somebody." then he began to make his way towards Dimitri again. Once again, I stepped infront of Dimitri.

_You do have a soul... Don't listen to him..._

"I do have a soul..." I murmered to myself, then I yelled to him, "I DO HAVE A SOUL!"

He looked taken back about what I had just said. Then he smirked and replied, "Keep telling yourself that." then with strigoi speed Aaron was next to Dimitri and had him in a headlock. I yelled, "No!" Aaron still had a smirk on his face and said, "Move and I will kill him."

_He's going to kill Dimitri even if you don't move. So attack him. _

I listened to the voice in my head and with my awesome speed, got behind Aaron and twisted his neck. It wouldn't kill him but it would stun him for a while. Aaron's body fell and I got Dimitri out of the chair and I rushed out of that place.

Then when I opened the door, the sun was out. Oh crap.

I was ready for the sun to burn me to dust, but that never happened. What the...?

I saw an abandoned house so I rushed to it and put Dimitri down. He was still unconscious. I sat down in front of him and waited until he woke up. Then I had a feeling wash over me. It made me feel like I wanted to kill Dimitri. I looked around for something sharp. Then I found a knife. I picked it up and made my way to Dimitri.

Then the voice spoke.

_What are you doing? Put the knife down._

I continued to make my way to Dimitri.

_I told you to put it down!_

I was getting irritated by the voice. I listened to it before (I don't know why) but now the voice was just irritating. So I yelled, "No! I will not put it down! I will kill him! Now shut up!"

_Listen to me! You'll regret it! You'll regret that you killed him! Put down the knife!_

I hesistated moving this time but then shook it off. By now I was standing in front of Dimitri. I lifted the knife over his heart and was about to piece it through his heart but then I threw the knife aside.

What is going on with me! I just want to kill him and then the voice speaks up and I can't kill him!

I slumped to the floor and just looked at Dimitri.

**_~Few hours later~_**

**Dimitri's POV**

I woke up to someone muttering to themselves. I realized that I was lying down so I got up into a sitting position and blinked my eyes. Where am I...?

I looked straight ahead and saw Rose pacing back and forth muttering to herself. Then I remembered that she was a strigoi, I jumped up and got into a fighting position. Rose noticed me and just looked at me. We looked at each other and then she said, "Sit down, I don't want to fight you."

I was shocked. Didn't she just try killing me before in the academy?

She saw that I was shocked and said, "Just sit down."

I did what she said and just looked at her.

Rose just continued to pace back and forth. What's wrong with her...?

Then next thing I know, she jumped onto me, bit into my neck and began to drink my blood.

I tried to get her off me but I was getting weaker. I couldn't do anything.

Then she took her fangs out from my neck and I blacked out.

**Rose's POV**

After I had drunk from Dimitri (not enough to kill him), I sat on the floor and just looked at him.

I know I was good... for a few minutes or hours but then I finally got the voice in my head to shut up and I was back to my normal strigoi self.

Maybe I should turn him into a strigoi... get him to join me...

I'll just wait until he wakes up so he would be able to feel the pain.

The pain that I will inflict upon him.

_**~2 days later~**_

**Dimitri's POV**

I woke up and saw Rose, sitting down and looking at me intently. Then she said, "Took your time waking up. It's been two days."

I got into a sitting position and stretched. Two days? I've been out for two days...?

Then why did I feel somewhat tired still...?

Then I remembered. Rose had taken some blood from me. She fed from me...

Upon remembering this, I got into a standing position as fast as I could and got into a fighting stance.

Rose smirked at me and got up as well. She said, "You must have gotten a lot of energy since you want to fight me."

I stayed quiet. I had nothing to say to this... monster...

**Adrian's POV**

It has been two days. Two days! My best friend was gone, along with Rose. The Guardians were still trying to find out where Rose would take him. While they did that, Lissa and I were sitting down in her room trying to infuse the stake with spirit. We both had one stake.

After what felt like a hundred tries, I was finally able to do it!

I jumped up and said, "Yes!"

Lissa looked at me surprised and said, "Were you able to do it?"

I nodded and handed her the stake. She held it and I knew she could feel the spirit. She handed it back to me and said, "Congrats Adrian!"

I was so happy! I was finally able to do it!

Then there was a knock on the door. I answered it and saw Guardian Petrov standing there. She said, "We have found Dimitri and Rose's location."

I looked at her shocked and asked, "Where are they?"

"They are in an abandoned house that is in the forest." she told me.

I nodded and said, "When will we be leaving...?"

She looked like she was about to tell me that I wasn't coming but then just said, "We will be leaving in 5 minutes."

I nodded again and told her that I will meet them at the SUVs along with Mason, Lissa, Eddie and Mia. She replied, "I don't think it would be wise to bring them."

I gave her a look which said that they were coming whether you like it or not. She didn't say anything, she just excused herself and left.

I closed the door and turned to Lissa. Then I said, "We're leaving in 5. Call Mason, Eddie and Mia. Tell them to meet us at the SUVs. We're going to save Dimitri and Rose."

After I said that, she immeidiately started dialling away on her phone.

I sat down and concentrated on infusing the stake with spirit.

I was not going to fail. I will turn Rose back into a Dhampir. I hope Dimitri's okay...

I sighed.

Don't worry Dimitri and Rose... We're coming to save you...

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was a good enough chapter for you awesome people who are reading this story! Hahaha!**

**Sorry if it took long. I was supposed to update yesterday, but then I got confused with the chapter so I deleted like half of the chapter and did it over. I also couldn't think of the right words to type! **

**So... let's see... Perhaps more than 13 reviews again? Please review!**

**Till the next chapter~**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hmm... another chapter! Woo! Just had the swimming carnival and I am beat... So here's a chapter!**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**xx Dimtiri kills Edward xx, Panky95, light vessel star dancer, D. Kelly, Lil-Miss-Disaster, preettygabbysz, Vaena, sarahhathwaybelikov-x, LovinTheSun1996, roseskyangel, xXx-CiCi-xXx, DannySamLover20, IVASHKOVMELLARK, Amethyst Chou, JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER, vampireacademy 101, MockingJay**

**Whoa! 17 reviews! That is so cool! Thank you people! By the way the 200th reviewer was DannySamLover20!**

**So anyway on with the chapter. By the way again, if I spell something wrong or something, I'm sorry~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**

* * *

****Adrian's POV**

All of us were now on our way to the abandoned building. I was really nervous. What if I staked her but didn't get to infuse spirit in the stake...? 'What if' questions going on in my head. I guess Lissa noticed that I was nervous because she said to me, "Don't worry Adrian. You'll save her." I nodded in reply.

I can do this. I can do this!

We then stopped, I looked out the window and saw that we were in front of the abandoned house now. I looked at it and there was no movement. We all got out of the SUVs and slowly and carefully made our way to the door. Alberta stepped through the door first and then motioned us quietly to come in.

I let everyone go in before me and when I got in I looked at everyone and saw that they were looking straight ahead. The Guardians had there stakes out and the gang was just standing there. I looked at the direction they were looking at and saw Rose and Dimitri standing.

Dimitri was in a fighting position and Rose just stood normally.

I whispered, "Rose..." so low that nobody could have heard. Nobody except Rose.

Because after I said her name, she turned her head in my direction and stared at me. I felt nervous and a little scared because it felt like she was staring at my soul...

After I had gotten over my nervousness and fear, I said, "Rose, we're here to help you."

She laughed, it sounded cold and there wasn't any humor in it. She said, "I don't want your help. I don't need your help."

"I could turn you back into a Dhampir!" I told her.

**Rose's POV**

When Adrian had said that the voice came back.

_Let them help you._

"Shut up..." I muttered to myself.

_You need their help... You want their help... You want to become a Dhampir again..._

"No... No... No!"

I glared at Adrian and yelled, "Get out of here! Now! I don't want you people to help me! Now, leave me alone!"

I saw everyone flinch when I had yelled. Then Lissa said, "We are not leaving Rose."

I sighed and got an idea. I looked at Dimitri and then ran as fast as I could behind him. I held him by the neck. I saw the Guardians start to move towards me but Adrian stopped them.

I smirked and said, "If you don't get out now... I'm going to make Dimitri a strigoi." I felt Dimitri tense and I saw everybody's eyes widen. Then Christian said, "You wouldn't do that Rose. You love him too much to do that to him..."

I looked at Christian and said, "Christian, I am not the Rose you all knew. Now, c'mon people. What's it going to be? You guys leaving or Dimitri turning strigoi?"

Nobody moved. If nobody was going to move, I'm going to turn Dimitri into a strigoi. Right in front of all of them. I continued to wait if they were going to leave. I waited for about 30 seconds, but still nobody moved. I guess they aren't leaving. So I bit into Dimtiri's neck and drank from him. I heard Lissa scream, Adrain yell out, "No!" and Dimitri groan out in pain.

I heard footsteps running towards me but I continued to drink. I heard Adrian yell out in pain now. The footsteps were getting closer so I pulled my fangs out of Dimitri's neck and cut my wrist. I opened his mouth and put my wrist there. I made sure that the blood would go down his throat.

After a few seconds, I had to move away from Dimitri and jump away from a Guardian who tried to punch me. This Guardian was a male and very tall. Perhaps the same height as Dimitri. I punched him on the chest and he went flying backwards. Then another Guardian tried to punch me. This time it was a female Guardian. I punched her just like I did to the other Guardian and she also went flying backwards.

The Guardians didn't come at me anymore. They just stood there looking at me. I looked at how many Guardians were here. There were about 5.

I smirked at them and said, "See yah!"

I then ran to Dimitri and grabbed his unconscious body, must have fainted when I drank blood from him, and I ran out of the abandoned house. I ran to any place where they wouldn't be able to find us until Dimtiri would awake.

**Lissa's POV**

When she ran out, the Guardians were about to run after her but I stopped them. I said, "Don't go after them, she's too strong."

Adrian looked at me and said, "What are you saying? We need to go after them!"

I looked back at him and said, "Adrian, Dimitri is going to become a strigoi. We're going to need to change them both back now. That means, I need to practice so we could bring them both back."

Adrian looked down at the ground and said, "Okay then... Let's get back to the academy..."

We all made our way to the SUVs, got in and made our way back to the academy without Dimitri and Rose.

I was sitting in between Christian and Adrian, so I looked ahead of me and said, "Why couldn't we have just left...?"

Christian was the one to answer. "Because we probably all thought that she wasn't going to do it..."

"I can't believe Rose actually turned Dimtiri into a strigoi..." I heard Adrian mutter to himself.

I turned to him and said, "Don't worry Adrian... We'll save them... No matter what right?" he nodded his head in response and then looked out the window.

I sighed. What would happen if I couldn't charm the stake...? Who would we save then, Rose or Dimitri...

How could this have happened...? Out of all the people... It just had to be them...

Then I remembered something... Adrian yelled out in pain before... could it be...? They're bonded?

I said out of no where, "You guys were bonded weren't you...?"

Christian was looking at me confused and Adrian looked away from the window and looked at me. Then he said, "Yes..."

I looked ahead of me and realized that we had some things in common.

First, we lost our best friends.

Second, we were both bonded to them.

Last but not the least, Adrian and I had a mission.

To save them both...

* * *

**A/N: How was that chapter? Was it good or confusing? I thought it was a bit confusing. Hahaha! I think most of the chapters are confusing in a way... **

**Any who, please review people! I got like 17 before. So maybe I'll ask for more then 14 reviews this time...? **

**Anyways, till next time readers! Oh and please people, follow me on twitter~!**

**twitter(.)com/_Hanuel_**

**I think that's right... but anyway, yeah pelase follow me~ And once again till next time!**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey peoples! It's a new chapter! Sorry if the updates are taking long. Got a lot of homework now. So yeah.**

**Anyway shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**LovinTheSun1996**, **Panky95, D. Kelly, vampireacademy 101, DannySamLover20, JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER, kreej, Vaena, MockingJay, SassYNoles, bookiee, IVASHKOVMELLARK**

**Gasp! Only 12? I am hurt! Nah, I'm joking~ You know people, I was going to make you all wait until I got at least 14 reviews but then I thought, "Nah, they might stop reading the story if I make them wait long~" Lolz! So yeah.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**

* * *

****~1 week later~**

**Dimitri's POV**

It was pretty awesome being a strigoi. I have never felt so powerful.

Right now, I was sitting with Roza in the abandoned building we had been in a few days ago. We came back after I had awakened. We were just sitting down so I said, "Do you want to spar?" She grinned at me and said, "Hell yeah!"

We both got up and stood in a fighting stance. It felt like back at the academy but here we were free and we were much much stronger and faster now. I attacked first and she easily dodged it. Then she threw a punch to my right shoulder. I let her hit me and then grabbed her arm and threw her onto the ground. Then I pinned her.

She tried to get out but since I had just awakened I was still stronger than her. I smirked and said, "You lose."

She narrowed her eyes at me and said, "I just let you win."

I said, "Sure you did." I got off of her and helped her up.

Even as strigoi I could still beat her.

**Adrian's POV**

It has been one week since we had last seen Dimitri and Rose. One week! I was beginning to lose it! Not having the bond really sucked... I could feel the darkness piling up in me when I practiced charming the stake with spirit.

Lissa has improved. She could finally charm the stake with her spirit. It took her a while but she finally managed to do it. We still practiced now and then because without bond mates, we both could feel the darkness stronger in us.

I didn't have anything to do, so I began to make my way over to Lissa's room to see if she wanted to practice a bit. I got to the front of her door and knocked. I heard shuffling inside and the door opened. The person who opened the door was Christian.

When he saw me, he said, "Hey..."

Christian wasn't doing good as well. He thought of Rose as a sister already even though they only knew each other for a short time. Let's just say everyone's miserable about what had happened to Dimitri and Rose...

I said back to him, "Hey.. Can I come in...?"

Christian nods his head and moves a bit so I can get into the room. When I get inside, I see that Lissa is on her bed crying. I sat next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and I said, "Don't worry... We will save them."

She looks at me and just nods her head. I get up and just lean against the wall.

Then suddenly, the strigoi alarm goes off. I freeze in my spot. Then I look at Lissa and Christian, they are both frozen too. Then I say, "Did the strigoi alarm just go off...?"

Christian says, "Yeah..."

And then Lissa's room door bursts open and Eddie and Mason enter. Mason says, "C'mon! We gotta get to the cafeteria, everyone's going to go there."

We all rushed out of Lissa's room and we just run for the cafeteria, with Eddie leading. We kept running and running and just as we were about to reach the cafeteria's door, someone just appeared in front of us. We all froze in our places.

I just looked at the person in front of us. I knew this person anywhere... He was my best friend after all...

I was the one who moved first. I walked took out the stake that was in my pocket and then ran towards Dimitri. I yelled a battle cry and then stuck out the stake in front of me. Just as I was about to hit Dimitri in the chest where his heart is, I was knocked on my side and I was sent flying into a wall. I groaned in pain and looked at the person who had just attacked me.

The person I saw was Rose.

They were both here... This was our chance!

I got up ignoring the pain in my back and yelled to Lissa, "This is our chance!"

Lissa looked startled and then she understood what I meant. She took out her stake from her pocket and yelled, "Hold them both down!"

After she had yelled that, Eddie and Mason jumped at Rose and Christian put flames around Dimitri, so he couldn't move.

**Rose's POV**

Mason and Eddie came at me and I jumped out of their reach. I turned to Dimitri and saw that I couldn't really help him because he was surrounded by fire. Then I looked at Christian. If I injured Christian he wouldn't be able to use his fire.

I made my way over to Christian but didn't make it far because Eddie jumped onto me and I stumbled forward and then Lissa came out of no where and plunged the stake into my heart. It was painful and I collapsed onto the ground. Then everything around me faded and I was pulled into the darkness.

**Dimitri's POV**

I couldn't do anything. I was trapped by a ring of fire. I yelled in frustration. I looked around at what was going on. Adrian was still standing there looking at me and Rose was making her way towards Christian, but she didn't get too close to him because Eddie had jumped onto her back.

I saw Rose stumble forward and then Lissa just appeared with a stake in her hand. Then she did what I never thought she would ever do.

She staked Rose.

I saw Rose fall onto the ground and I yell, "Roza!"

And then suddenly the fire disappears. I look at Christian and he looks tired. I smirk and make my way towards Lissa. She is going to pay..

I began to run towards Lissa, but then I was stopped by someone grabbing my arms. I slightly turned my head to the side so I could slightly see who was behind me. Then saw it was Mason. Damn.. I forgot about him.

Mason had pulled my arms behind my back and he managed to get me onto my knees which shocked me. I just looked straight ahead and it was only now that I noticed that Adrian was standing in front of me with a stake. I smirked at him and said, "What are you gonna do kill me...? I doubt you could do that. I'm your best friend. You can't kill me."

Adrian shook his head and said, "I'm not going to kill you... I'm going to save you..."

My eyes grew wide. Then I said, "I don't need saving."

He didn't respond and he just brought the stake over to where my heart was and plunged it in. Then I was sucked into darkness..

* * *

**A/N: What do you people think? Was it good or bad? By the way sorry if there's wrong spellings and such.**

**So do you people think that Lissa and Adrian achieved their mission or did they kill them...? You never know..**

**Okay people, maybe about 13 reviews or more?**

**Oh again by the way, should I make a sequel? and does anyone want to role play...? Random questions~**

**Till next time~**

**~Hanuel~**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Woo! I changed my name! It's now xMusicLover18x ! Okay so yeah! Just saying! It isn't Hanuel anymore! Oh and I'm sorry if I'm taking a long time to update! School, you know!And I kind of didn't have anymore ideas so yeah...  
**

**Anyway shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**SassYNoles, D. Kelly, Vaena, chris1204e, DannySamLover20, xx Dimitri kills Edward xx, JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER, xXx-CiCi-xXx, MockingJay, IVASHKOVMELLARK**

**Whoa... That's just... whoa... Am I getting less reviews now...? Whoa~ must be getting boring. Hahaha~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**

* * *

****~2 days later~**

**Lissa's POV**

It has been two days since Adrian and I saved Dimitri and Rose. Well, we hope we saved them... They haven't woken up yet.. Adrian and I had thought we killed them, but the doctor said that they were breathing. So right now, I am sitting next to the bed Rose was in while Adrian was with Dimitri.

I looked at Rose and said, "C'mon... Please Rose... Wake up..." then I put my head in my hands.

_This is all my fault... This is all my fault!_

"It isn't your fault..."

If it weren't for our good hearing, I wouldn't have heard her. I looked up from my hands and saw that Rose was awake!

"Rose!" I yelled and pulled her into a big hug. She laughed and hugged me back. Then I said, "Do we still have the bond?"

She nodded her head and said, "Yep! Pretty much heard you blaming yourself.."

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

She shook her head and said, "It wasn't your fault.."

We stayed in an embrace for a few minutes and then Rose suddenly pulled away from me. I just gave her a confused look while she looked at me with sad eyes.

I tried to reach into the bond to find out what was making her so sad. But she was blocking me out.

I asked, "What's wrong Rose...?"

She didn't answer me. I asked again, "What's wrong..?"

"Get out..."

I was taken back. Did she just tell me to get out...?

"W-what...?"

She looked at me and said, "I told you to get out..."

"W-what-"

"GET OUT!" she yelled.

Tears began to stream down my face and I began to make my way towards the door. I glanced once more at Rose and ran out of the infirmary, crying.

**Rose's POV**

I watched as Lissa ran out of my infirmary room. I looked down at my hands and began to cry.

I couldn't be her best friend anymore. Not after I tried to kill her and the others.. I remembered every single thing I did when I was a strigoi. I was horrible.

Then someone knocked on the door. I looked at the person and saw that it was Christian. He made his way next to my bed and sat in the chair that Lissa was in before.

I wiped my tears and said, "What do you want...?" in the most coldest voice I could manage right now.

He looked at me and said, "Rose, we don't blame you for all the things you did as a strigoi. It wasn't you.."

I didn't look at him. I kept my eyes focused on my hands. Then I said, "Christian, please... get out... I am not worthy to be friends with anyone..."

"Rose-"

"Get out..."

He sighed and got up. "Rose, all of us will always be here for you..." and with that he walked out.

I sighed again and laid my head on the pillow.

Then I thought that I should probably apologize to Dimitri. So I got up and went over to his room.

**Dimitri's POV**

I heard everything that had gone on in Rose's room, since her room was next to mine. I sighed. I had told Adrian to get out the exact same way Rose told Lissa and Christian. Minus the yelling part.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then when I opened them again, Rose was next to my bed looking down at the ground. We stayed silent for a while and then Rose said, "I am so so sorry..."

I looked at her and then pulled her into a hug. I stroked her hair and said, "There's nothing to be sorry about... You weren't yourself.. We both weren't ourselves..."

She shook her head and said, "I'm so sorry! I am the worst person ever! I tried to kill my friends and I turned you into a strigoi!" after she finished her sentence she began to cry.

I just held her and said comforting words to her as she cried.

After a few minutes, she stopped crying. I pulled away from her and said, "None of it was your fault..."

She looked back at me and didn't say anything. I sighed and held her hand in mine. "Rose, you have to forget about the things that happened..."

"Did you already forget the things that happened...?" she asked me.

I tensed for a minute. I would never forget..

"See... how could you tell me to forget about what happened when you haven't forgotten..."

I looked at her and then thought about all the things that happened.

I could never be friends with them... the things I did when I was a strigoi... I couldn't forget... I couldn't bear to be around Adrian or the others after what I had done and I'm guessing Rose felt the same way...

So I asked her, "Rose, would you run away with me...?"

She looked at me surprised and then said, "Of course I would!"

I got up from the bed and then said, "Go to your room and pack only necessary stuff and then meet me at the front gate..."

She nodded her head and then ran off. I stood there for a while and then ran off to my room.

I got to my room, grabbed a backpack and began to stuff the essentials inside. I looked around my room one last time before heading out and running towards the front gate. I sighed. _This is for the best..._

**Rose's POV**

I got to my room and began packing things into my backpack. Once I was finished, I stood in the middle of my room thinking if I should write a letter to Lissa. Then I thought it would be best if I didn't write a letter. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and sprinted to the front gate.

Once I reached the front gate, I saw Dimitri. He looked sad. We both probably did. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. Then I said, "This is it..."

He nodded his head and said, "This is it..."

We both pulled away from each other and went up to the guard and knocked him out cold. Then we ran out of there.

While running I took one more glance at the academy and then I unblocked the bond and then said in my head,

_Goodbye Liss..._

And then I blocked the bond again.

_

* * *

_

**A/N :Did you people like it? I hope you did! Oh and this time should I end the story soon and write a sequel or should I just end it completely..?  
**

**Please tell me if you liked it or not in a review! Let's see... I'll be aiming for at least more than 10 reviews! Please review people!**

**Anyway, till the next time!**


	26. Author's Note

**A/N: Okay first off reviews to the awesome people who reviewed the last chapter.**

**deliciouse, D. Kelly, Panky95, DarkeningBlackRose, SassYNoles, kreej, IVASHKOVMELLARK, DannySamLover20, roseskyeangel, xXx-CiCi-xXx, Vaena, JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER, Mockingjay..**

**Thank you people for reviewing, it means a lot to me!**

**Okay, now on with what this author note is about. **

**So, this fanfic has come to an end.**

**BUT! **

**There will be a sequel~ Yay! **

**Okay so people, if you have any names for the sequel I would like to see them~ I might or might not choose the name, it depends or if I figured out a name. So just give any title if you got one!**

**So, yeah.. If you people wanna know when the sequel comes out I might post an author's note on this fanfic telling you people it's out or just you know put me on author alert or something~**

**I'm so happy you guys enjoyed this fanfic! Once again thank you to the people who have read this fanfic! I hope you guys would read the sequel. You guys will right? right? **

**Anyway, till next time!**


	27. Author's Note  Sequel

**A/N: Okay people! The sequel is up and it is called,**

**Kissed by the Shadows!**

**Yep it is up! And thanks to SassYNoles for the title!**

**By the way, the title might not be related to the story or something, I'm not sure. It just sounded awesome and I couldn't think of a name so yeah!**

**Please read it!**

**Ohh and I have a vampire academy forum role play thingy so if you wanna join, just go ahead!**

**Anyway, get reading the sequel people! **

**:D**


End file.
